W moich snach
by EgoVagus
Summary: Czy nielitościwa wyobraźnia płata Minerwie figle, czy może pewne rzeczy faktycznie się wydarzyły? Czasy, gdy Dolores Umbridge przejęła zarząd szkoły.
1. Prolog

**Od autora:**

_Witajcie. Prezentuję Wam kolejną opowieść, mając oczywiście nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu i sprawi przyjemność. _

_(wrzesień) Opowiadanie w końcu doczekało się korekty. DZIĘKUJĘ Ci najuprzejmiej Minerwo. Jeśli tym razem znajdą się tu jakieś błędy, będą zapewne wynikiem mojego samowolnego majstrowaniem przy już zbetowanym tekście._

_

* * *

_

**Tytuł**: W moich snach

**Autor**: EgoVagus

**Korekta literacka**: Minerwa

**Główne persony dramatu:** Severus Snape, Minerwa McGonagall

**Wcale nie mniej ważni bohaterowie dramatu: **Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Fawkes, Dolores Umbridge

**Uwagi**: Akcja rozpoczyna się na piątym roku Harry`ego. Na potrzeby opowiadania, pewne wydarzenia z przeszłości bohaterów zostały zmienione. Opowiadanie przewidziane jest na – prolog i cztery rozdziały.

**Opis:** Czy nielitościwa wyobraźnia płata Minerwie McGonagall figle, czy może pewne rzeczy faktycznie się wydarzyły?

* * *

**Publikacja:** 13 czerwca 2010r.

**Korekta literacka:** Minerwa (wrzesień 2010)

.

**Prolog**

**.  
**

W sali wejściowej panowało zagadkowe poruszenie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona przedarli się przez zaporę tworzoną przez kilkanaście osób, które tarasowały przejście z Wielkiej Sali do holu. Spora grupa widzów w napięciu obserwowała scenę rozgrywającą się pośrodku wielkich, marmurowych schodów. W centralnym punkcie stała Dolores Umbridge; najosobliwszy z dyrektorów, jakich miał Hogwart. Trzy stopnie niżej znajdowała się Minerwa McGonagall, która, dzięki Merlinowi, nadal pełniła funkcję wicedyrektora. Akcja dramatu była już poważnie zaawansowana.

Umbridge, której sflaczała twarz unosiła się na białej falbanie z koronek, patrzyła na profesor McGonagall z wyższością.

– Po kilku miesiącach pracy w szkolnictwie, nie mogę mieć już wątpliwości, że nauczyciele w określonym przez ministerstwo wieku powinni _obowiązkowo _przechodzić na emeryturę, Minerwo – oznajmiła słodkim głosem. – To oczywiste, że osoba w twoich latach nie jest już w stanie pojąć pewnych rzeczy i należycie wychować młodych ludzi. – Szerokie, obwisłe usta rozciągnęły się w paskudnym uśmiechu. – Szczęściem, Korneliusz i ja – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej – już wcześniej odsunęliśmy od tej odpowiedzialnej pracy twego dawnego przełożonego i powiernika.

Minerwa McGonagall, która w obecnej chwili niepokojąco przywodziła na myśl rozjuszonego hipogryfa, powoli wkroczyła na wyższy stopień schodów. Umbridge, mimo że nadal dzieliły je dwa stopnie, stała się nagle wyraźnie niższa. Rzymska głowa McGonagall była wysoko uniesiona, a wielkie niebieskie oczy, kierując się w dół, miotały pioruny.

- Proszę? – zapytała bardzo szorstkim tonem; nozdrza zadrgały jej i napięły się jakby miała wypuścić przez nie dwa płomienie. – Czy właściwie zrozumiałam? – wycedziła spomiędzy coraz mocniej zaciskających się zębów. – Zarzucasz mi _niekompetencję_, Dolores? - Dłoń profesor transmutacji drgnęła i Harry przez chwilę spodziewał się, że z szerokiego rękawa czarnej szaty wysunie się elegancka hebanowa różdżka. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło.

Korpulentna, różowa kobieta na moment zamarła z wyrazem nerwowego niepokoju na twarzy, być może mając podobne odczucie co i Harry. Po chwili jednak na jej oblicze wypłynęła fala podniecenia i tej samej bezlitosnej uciechy, którą Harry widział, gdy jakiś czas temu pastwiła się nad zrozpaczoną profesor Trelawney.

- Ależ moja droga, jestem pełna zrozumienia – odezwała się piskliwym, pełnym karykaturalnej uprzejmości głosem. Jej małe oczka połyskiwały. - Jutro zajmę się twoją sprawą w Ministerstwie, Minerwo. Sugeruję byś dziś wieczorem usiadła przy swym kominku i przy filiżance aromatycznej herbaty pomyślała o jakimś miłym, zacisznym miejscu, w którym będziesz mogła spędzić emeryturę. Wszystko dla dobra uczniów, czyż nie, moja droga? – Zamrugała i wyciągnąwszy pulchną dłoń, czule dotknęła policzka McGonagall.

Profesor transmutacji sprawiała wrażenie jakby spetryfikowano ją w momencie, w którym miała eksplodować.

Uczniowie jak jeden mąż wstrzymali oddech. Hermiona zakryła usta dłońmi. Ron zamarł z wytrzeszczonymi, pełnymi grozy oczami. Harry z zaciętą miną rozważał w myślach, jaka klątwa ma największą szansę wyjść z ust ich opiekunki; nie był pewien czy nie wliczyć w to Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Sekundy ciągnęły się nieznośnie, a profesor McGonagall nie reagowała w oczekiwany sposób. Jej plecy wyprężyły się jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle, a napięta, surowa twarz stała się uderzająco biała; eleganckie dłonie, częściowo ukryte w rękawach, zacisnęły się w pięści tak, że paznokcie musiały boleśnie wbijać się w skórę. Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu odwróciła się i z promiennym, pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem, kołysząc rozłożystymi biodrami, zaczęła schodzić po stopniach szerokich schodów. Profesor transmutacji przymknęła na moment oczy, jakby prosząc w duchu o to, by spłynęła na nią jakaś łaska. Hermiona oceniła, że wyglądała na trochę zgnębioną. Drgnęła dopiero, słysząc za plecami łomot.

Dolores Umbridge, nagle w dziwny sposób zahaczyła butem o but i zwaliła się w dół, w panice chwytając za wiszący na najbliższej ścianie gobelin. Barwna tkanina, łagodząc jej upadek, zerwała się i nakryła leżącą już kobietę. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zrozumieć i zareagować udzielając pomocy - jeśli ktoś w ogóle miał zamiar reagować - na ową rozlaną u stóp schodów jękliwą masę, padł długi cień. Harry zmarszczył brwi; nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie, jak i skąd tuż przy kobiecie pojawił się Severus Snape. Cały w swej powłóczystej czerni, z ziemistą cerą i ostrymi rysami z powodzeniem mógł uchodzić za kostuchę, która postanowiła wyświadczyć światu łaskę i zabrać z niego czarującą damę. Niestety, pomyślał Harry, Snape nie miał w sobie krztyny łaskawości.

– Dawno zwracałem dyrektorowi uwagę, że schody w tej szkole są _zbyt _nieprzewidywalne - odezwał się chłodno z niezgłębionym wyrazem twarzy. – Szósty stopień, od dołu licząc, jest krzywy. Wypadek był kwestią czasu – mówił cicho, ale jego głos był doskonale słyszalny w obrębie całej sali. – Powinno się w jakiś sposób ukarać wykonawcę – ciągnął. – Zapewne gdzieś w zamku znajduje się jego portret. Sugeruję usunąć. – Jego ton stał się kategoryczny, a czarne jak węgiel brwi podjechały do góry.

Jeśli wspominany portret znajdował się w zamku, co nie było wykluczone, to obecnie byłby, oczywiście, trudny do odnalezienia, jako że Dolores Umbridge zdążyła ogołocić sporo ścian z obrazów, nie tolerując ich prawa do głośnego wyrażania własnych opinii.

Kobieta, która nadal z ledwością mogła złapać oddech, nie próbując się podnieść, spojrzała na mistrza eliksirów* swymi rozbieganymi, małymi oczami.

– Potrzebuje pani pomocy, pani profesor? – pytając nadzwyczaj uprzejmie, Snape nachylił się nad nią sztywno. Czarne kurtyny włosów opadły, przesłaniając ostrą twarz tak, że Harry dostrzegał jedynie koniec wielkiego, orlego nosa.

Minerwa McGonagall, której policzki w jednej chwili powlokły się ciemnym rumieńcem, prychnęła jak wściekła kocica i obdarzyła swego kolegę spojrzeniem pełnym zimnego gniewu i odrazy. Większość uczniów miała twarze wykrzywione równie nieprzyjemnymi emocjami. Dość bezbarwne pozostały jedynie oblicza kilku członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej i pozostałych uczniów Slytherinu. Harry, niczym zaklęcie, powtarzał w myślach życzenie, by zbroja stojąca kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od Snape`a zechciała się przewrócić i zerwać z jego twarzy tę okropną maskę (której aktualnie nie mógł widzieć, ale instynktownie wyczuwał). Blachy ani drgnęły.

– Dziękuję, Severusie. Proszę – wydyszała Umbridge i wyciągnęła dłoń.

– Nie ma za co – powiedział prostując się powoli. – Uważam jednak, że powinniśmy pozostać przy formie _profesorze_ _Snape,_ profesor Umbridge – zasugerował jedwabistym głosem; tym razem posyłając jej coś na kształt uprzejmego uśmiechu. – Nie dawajmy uczniom złego przykładu. Znamy się zaledwie kilka miesięcy, a pani wiek i osiągnięcia nakazują mi zachowanie stosownego dystansu. – Skinął jej głową, po czym odwrócił się i nie podnosząc głosu, nakazał: – Panie Filch, proszę natychmiast pomóc profesor Umbridge, nie powinna tu leżeć.

Woźny, który chwilę wcześniej zdołał przedrzeć się przez tłum, podbiegł do pani dyrektor.

Z okazji, jakie stwarzało małe zamieszanie, nie mógł nie skorzystać złośliwy Irytek. Unosząc się ponad schodami, zaczął wrzeszczeć:

- Kupa u schodów! Różowa kupa, kupa! Nietoperz wleciał w kupę!

A potem głupkowato podśpiewywać:

Olla-la różowa kupa

Wielka kupa

Olla Olla Olla-la

Nietoperz w kupie miesza

Głupi Filch na ratunek pospiesza

A kocicę to rozśmiesza

Olla Olla Olla-la

Ale bomba

W napiętej twarzy profesor McGonagall, lewa brew, unosząc się wysoko, dołączyła do prawej, a zaciśnięte dotąd kurczowo usta zadrgały, walcząc o wydostanie się spod kontroli dobrego obyczaju. Umbridge zesztywniała, uniemożliwiając kościstemu Filchowi podźwignięcie jej do pionu, i zrobiła się czerwona, jakby jej głowę wypełniała gotująca się woda. Snape uniósł brwi i sztywno pokiwał głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą dla takiego lekceważenia dyrekcji i Ministerstwa, ale najwidoczniej niewiele więcej mógł poradzić.

Woźny zdołał wreszcie podnieść profesor Umbridge i gniewnie odrzucił gobelin.

– Panie Filch – odezwał się mistrz eliksirów – ten gobelin był bardzo wartościowy i, zdaje się, wypożyczony ze zbiorów zacnego, starego rodu czarodziejów. – Snape utkwił w woźnym czarne, zimne oczy. – Nie sądzę, by chciał być pan obciążony kosztami, jako _współwinny_ zniszczenia go. – Filch z przerażeniem pokręcił głową. Snape przez chwilę zdawał się rozkoszować wrażeniem, jakie zrobił na zgryźliwym mężczyźnie. Usatysfakcjonowany spojrzał na Umbridge i dodał: – Współczuję. Powinna się pani więcej szanować, dbając o swą zacną pozycję i wiek. Trzeba być ostrożnym. – Powiedziawszy to bardzo uprzejmym tonem, raz jeszcze uniósł w górę brwi i wykrzywił się w czymś, co prawdopodobnie miało przypominać uśmiech. Harry pomyślał, że ten człowiek jest potworem. I że chociaż jeden raz on, Harry, mógł być z tego faktu zadowolony.

Irytek latał od jednego końca holu do drugiego, wywrzaskując coraz to nowe koncepty. Przybrał kolor różowej gumy do żucia i udawał, że się rozlewa, gdy wpada na ścianę i spływa z niej na posadzkę. Spora część obserwujących, z trudem powstrzymując chęć otwartego roześmiana się, przeganiała poltergeista, pragnąc usłyszeć dalszą mowę mistrza eliksirów.

- Pani wybaczy, ale jeśli sytuacja jest opanowana – ciągnął Snape - udam się na spóźniony posiłek. Byłem dotąd zajęty kreśleniem konspektów lekcji. Zgodnych z pani wskazówkami. I koncepcją ministerstwa. – Twarz Sanpe`a zastygła i Harry miał wrażenie, że widzi teraz gipsową maskę, nie zaś twarz żywego człowieka.

Dolores Umbridge, być może pozostając nadal w lekkim szoku, pokiwała mu potakująco głową.

- Profesor Umbridge. Minerwo – powiedział bezbarwnie; sztywno, zaledwie o kilka cali, poruszył głową, nie racząc rzucić choćby przelotnego spojrzenia profesor McGonagall. Odwrócił się, zamiatając czarną togą, i długimi krokami ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Zatrzymał się dokładnie naprzeciw Harry`ego, Rona i Hermiony, omiatając ich spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu. Jakby chciał wyczuć, co knują, bo że knują, musiało być dla niego oczywiste.

- Ach, jakżeby inaczej, wszędobylski pan Potter i jego wielbiciele – odezwał się zimnym, nieczułym głosem; dość wąskie wargi wykrzywiły się w tym znajomym, drwiącym grymasie. - Jak zgaduję, jest pan dzisiaj, _wyjątkowo_, przygotowany na zajęcia, skoro ma pan czas wystawać na korytarzach i zabawiać się obserwowaniem czyjegoś nieszczęścia. Jakie to… _rodzinne_, Potter. – W jego głosie brzmiała obelga, a na twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiej niechęci. Czarne oczy świdrujące Harry`ego rozbłysły. Potter poczuł, jak fala gniewu, która wybuchła w jego żołądku, dociera do głowy; policzki mu zapłonęły. Zagryzł szczęki i zacisnął pięści. Snape jeszcze wyraźniej skrzywił usta i ruszył dalej. Uczniowie rozstąpili się, jakby odsuwali się od przepływającej przez wnętrze zamku czarnej dżumy.

Ron, wyglądający jakby ktoś dolał mu czegoś zakazanego i jednocześnie przyjemnie rozgrzewającego do dyniowego soku albo zdzielił tłuczkiem przez głowę, wyszeptał:

- O Merlinie! On jest złem wcielonym! Piękne! To... piękne było! – Jego zachwycony wzrok podążał za znikającym Snape`em.

- Co? – wysyczał Harry, a potem nabrał głęboko powietrza. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na przyjaciela, by po chwili uświadomić sobie, że Ron był myślami daleko od tego, co wydarzyło się kilkanaście sekund wcześniej. Dość szybko doszedł do tego, gdzie dokładnie znajdował się Weasley i co aktualnie robił. Gniew zelżał i ustąpił miejsca zrozumieniu. Hermiona zdecydowanie nie rozumiała.

- Ron! – rzuciła, trącając go w ramię.

- Ciii – zasyczał Ron, przymykając oczy. – Zapisuję ten obraz obok Białej-Fretki-Malfoya.

- Ron! Otrzeźwiej. Zrobiłeś zadanie na eliksiry?

- Nie, Hermiono. Przecież wiesz, że mój podręcznik od eliksirów został skonsumowany przez niuchacza bliźniaków, po tym jak Neville zalał okładkę tą błyszczącą substancją – odparł beztrosko. Hermiona zrobiła wściekłą minę. Ron, nie zwracając na nią uwagi, odwrócił się do Harry`ego i dodał, jakby czynił postanowienie: - Wybacz stary, ale będę go dzisiaj wielbił, nawet gdyby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię. Jaki on jest zły! On jest bardziej zły od niej! – stwierdził, jakby nieco wstrząśnięty.

- On jest _bardziej_ _inteligentny_ od niej! – poprawiła go Hermiona, obrzucając spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty i wypychając do przodu, by się raczył wreszcie ruszyć. – Niestety _ona_ nadal jest dyrektorem! Słyszeliście, co powiedziała do profesor McGonagall? To nie są żarty – mówiła przyciszonym głosem, gdy szli przez hol.

Większość uczniów była chorobliwie czerwona na twarzach, a niektórzy wyglądali, jakby dostali torsji i powstrzymywali wymioty, zakrywając usta. Profesor McGonagall miała kamienną twarz i minę tak zaciętą, iż zdawało się, że nawet nie oddycha i albo za chwilę zemdleje, albo wybuchnie. Odezwała się dopiero po zniknięciu Umbridge, gdy zewsząd zaczęły dobiegać kolejne salwy śmiechu.

- Proszę natychmiast udać się do swoich klas, zgodnie z planem. – Podniesiony głos rozszedł się po holu; jej ton był absolutnie kategoryczny. Głośne śmiechy zostały natychmiast ucięte. - Nie widzę nic śmiesznego w tym, że zniszczona została własność szkoły, czy też jakiegoś rodu czarodziejskiego. Proszę dzielić się swymi przemyśleniami w zaciszu dormitoriów.

.

* * *

**Objaśnienie:**

*****_ Stosowana przez mnie w opowiadaniach tytulatura przynależa Severusowi Snape`owi ze względu na jego wykształcenie i uprawiany zawód._

_W ff dość powszechnie przyjęło się beztroskie stosowanie formy **„Mistrz Eliksirów"**. Powstaje pytanie skąd te wielkie litery i co w tej sytuacji oznacza niniejszy tytuł?_

_Pani Rowling używa określenia „Potions master" (dosłownie „mistrz Eliksirów"), gdzie „Eliksiry" występują jako nazwa własna dziedziny magii, a słowo „mistrz" znaczy tyle co nauczyciel. Andrzej Polkowski w tłumaczeniu przyjął określenie „nauczyciel eliksirów" zapewne po to, by uprościć kwestię i nawiązać do współcześnie używanego w języku polskim sformułowania, którym określa się kogoś, kto naucza danego przedmiotu. _

_Jeśli ściślej nawiążemy do formy użytej przez autorkę, a więc zastąpimy słowo „nauczyciel" określeniem „mistrz", ów „mistrz" będzie występował po prostu jako przejaw tradycji, specyficznego dla danej dziedziny określenia „nauczyciela" (tak jak np.: w sporcie używa się w przypadku dyscypliny szermierczej, potocznie i zgodnie z tradycją mającą głębokie historyczne korzenie, określenia „fechmistrz" zamiast „trener"). Można przyjąć, że ktoś, kończąc jakąś szkołę eliksirowarów (nazwa od użytego w kanonie - tłumaczeniu Nadzwyczajnego Towarzystwa Eliksirowarów) czy też odpowiedni kierunek na jakimś magicznym uniwersytecie, zdobył najniższy tytuł zawodowy (nienaukowy) tak, jak zdobywa się tytuł „magistra" (magister z łaciny znaczy tyle, co „nauczyciel" lub „mistrz", dawniej - człowiek mający prawo do nauczania innych)._

_W kanonie nie zostało rozwinięte tak, jak ma to miejsce w ff, zagadnienie związane z edukacją eliksirówarów - możemy jedynie snuć domysły na temat tego, jak mogła wyglądać sprawa ich kształcenia, przechodzenia ewentualnych stopni wtajemniczenia w tej dziedzinie. W książkach napisanych przez J. K. Rowling mamy w zasadzie do czynienia jedynie z kimś, kto naucza sztuki warzenia eliksirów na poziomie szkoły gimnazjalnej i średniej bez wyjaśnienia, jakie wykształcenie ów człowiek posiada (brak informacji zarówno w przypadku Snape`a jak i Slughorna)._

_Możemy jak sądzę przyjąć, że ktoś, kto warzy eliksiry to „warzyciel", jeśli zaś ma on w tej dziedzinie wykształcenie, a tym samym tytuł zawodowy, jest „mistrzem eliksirów", gdy pracuje nauczając, może być nazywany „mistrzem eliksirów" lub po prostu „nauczycielem eliksirów". Powinniśmy wziąć jednak pod uwagę, że człowiek, który zdobył tytuł „mistrza eliksirów" mógł nie zakończyć swej edukacji na tym etapie i uzyskał kolejne stopnie – tym razem odpowiedniki naszych stopni naukowych lub, przyjmując pewną historyczną tradycję dla tej specyficznej dziedziny, osiągnął jakieś dodatkowe stopnie wtajemniczenia a co za tym idzie tytuły i prawa/przywileje zawodowe. W przypadku Severusa Snape`a, w niniejszym opowiadaniu przyjęłam, że osiągnął on owe dalsze stopnie wtajemniczenia i uzyskał specjalny tytuł, powiedzmy w ramach jakiejś gildii eliksirowarów czyli praktykując u jakiegoś Mistrza. To uzasadniałoby pojawienie się formy „Mistrz Eliksirów" (nieco podobnie jak „Fechmistrz", który w niektórych krajach występuje jako tytuł nadawany przez odpowiednią radę-kapitułę wybranym trenerom/fechmistrzom, podnosząc ich rangę i nadając jakieś specjalne przywileje, z tytułu przynależności do zamkniętej grupy – osób wybitnych; w przypadku Fechmistrza jest to jednak tytuł honorowy). Przyjmuję, że „Mistrz Eliksirów" nie jest tytułem honorowym, tylko ma charakter stopnia naukowego i może zostać zdobyty w wyniku przejścia określonego szkolenia i wyłącznie po zdaniu odpowiedniego egzaminu przed jakimś wybranym gronem Mistrzów. Idąc dalej można określić poziom wtajemniczenia, jaki osiąga „Mistrz Eliksirów" – przyjmijmy trzy stopnie (trzeciego, drugiego i najwyższy - pierwszego stopnia). Oczywiście stopnie wiążą się z konkretnymi prawami/przywilejami jakie ma Mistrz._

_W przypadku Severusa Snape`a będzie więc uprawnione używanie tytułu „Mistrz Eliksirów" ale również w sytuacjach miej oficjalnych, codziennych – związanych z jego pracą w szkolnictwie niższego stopnia, zastosowanie formy „nauczyciel eliksirów" czy „mistrz eliksirów" ewentualnie zgodnie z tradycją szkół średnich „profesor eliksirów"._

.

* * *

.

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca; jeśli to nie była zbyt trudna i męcząca przeprawa, zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnych rozdziałów. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. __***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **__Będę wdzięczna za każdy ślad waszej obecności - komentarz nie musi być tak zaraz merytoryczny:). Dajcie znać, że byliście a jeszcze lepiej - że chcecie bywać i śledzić kolejne odsłony. _

_Pozdrawiam EV_


	2. Rozdział 1

**Od autora:**

_Niech tam, rozdział jest napisany więc nie będę go przetrzymywać._

_DZIĘKUJĘ tym, którzy zechcieli przeczytać i skomentować prolog. Kilka zdań odnośnie Waszych notek, znajduje się poniżej r1._

_Dzięki również za wszelkie "Add Story to..." Bardzo mi miło, że ten wstęp do opowiadania Was zainteresował i że został zaszczycony mianem „ulubionego"; to naprawdę zachęca mnie do pracy; wiem, że ktoś czeka na aktualizację. :D_

* * *

Uprzejmie informuję, że rozdział 1, zawiera fragmenty, bezpośrednio zaczerpnięte z: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, rozdział 31. Tekst oryginalny został dostosowany – przeredagowany na potrzeby niniejszego ff.

* * *

**Publikacja:** 15 czerwca 2010r.

**Korekta literacka:** Minerwa (wrzesień 2010)

.

**Rozdział 1**

**.  
**

Na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej trwał egzamin piątego roku. Warunki do obserwacji gwiazd były wprost idealne. Niebo pozostawało bezchmurne, a powietrze spokojne, choć nieco chłodne.

Słychać było tylko szelest pergaminów, skrobanie piór i, od czasu do czasu, skrzypienie teleskopu. Minęła północ i, wraz z gasnącymi w oknach zamku światłami, z ciemnych błoni zaczęły znikać złote prostokąciki.

Harry zakończył właśnie zaznaczanie na swoim arkuszu konstelacji Oriona, kiedy dokładnie pod blanką wieży, przy której stał, otworzyły się drzwi frontowe zamku i snop światła przeciął kamienne schody i trawnik. Musiał zmienić ustawienie teleskopu, a potem spojrzał w dół i zobaczył pięć… sześć długich cieni poruszających się po jasno oświetlonej trawie, po czym drzwi się zamknęły i błonia znowu zatonęły w ciemnościach. Gdy jego oczy znów przyzwyczaiły się do braku światła, odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że rozpoznaje po kroku przysadzistą postać idącą na przedzie.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Umbridge wybrała się o tej godzinie na przechadzkę i to w towarzystwie pięciu innych osób. A potem ktoś za nim zakaszlał i Harry przypomniał sobie, że jest w trakcie zdawania egzaminu. Na powrót skierował lunetę teleskopu w górę i, zmieniając ostrość, zabrał się za obserwację Wenus. Już miał nanieść pozycję planety na mapę, kiedy – wyczulony na każdy dziwny odgłos – usłyszał dochodzące z oddali pukanie, niosące się echem przez błonia, a tuż po nim stłumione ujadanie psa.

Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku; serce biło mu jak młotem. W chatce Hagrida paliło się światło i na tle okien widać było teraz sylwetki owych postaci. Otworzyły się drzwi, cztery osoby weszły do środka, dwie czatowały na zewnątrz. Zapadła cisza.

Harry`ego ogarnął silny niepokój. Rozejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Ron albo Hermiona zauważyli to samo, co on, ale w tym momencie pojawił się za jego plecami profesor Tofty, więc nie chcąc, by pomyślał, że próbuje podejrzeć czyjąś pracę, szybko pochylił się nad swoją mapą, udając, że coś pisze. Chwilę po tym, gdy profesor ruszył dalej, na szczyt wieży dotarł ryk. Kilku uczniów znajdujących się najbliżej niego oderwało oczy od teleskopów i spojrzało w stronę chatki gajowego.

Profesor Tofty zakaszlał cicho.

- Chłopcy i dziewczęta, spróbujcie się skoncentrować – powiedział łagodnie.

Większość powróciła do swoich teleskopów. Harry zerknął w lewo. Hermiona wpatrywała się w oświetlony budynek nieopodal Zakazanego Lasu.

- Yhm… - chrząknęła profesor Marchbanks. – Jeszcze tylko dwadzieścia minut.

Hermiona drgnęła i natychmiast pochyliła się nad swoją mapą. Harry też spojrzał na swoją i spostrzegł, że przy Wenus napisał „Mars", na dodatek przez pół pergaminu ciągnęła się nierówna, długa linia, oznaczająca drogę, jaką przed chwilą pomknęły jego myśli. Skrzywił się na ten widok i pochylił, żeby to jakoś poprawić.

Po błoniach rozszedł się donośny huk. Na szczycie wieży zrobiło się małe zamieszanie: kilka osób krzyknęło cicho.

W świetle padającym z wnętrza chatki przez rozwarte drzwi, zobaczyli potężną postać Hagrida, który rycząc wściekle wymachiwał pięściami. Stał w otoczeniu sześciu mniejszych postaci, z których każda, sądząc po cienkich strumieniach czerwonego światła tryskającego w jego kierunku, próbowała go oszołomić.

- Nie! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Moja droga! – powiedziała profesor Marchbanks oburzonym tonem. – To jest egzamin!

Ale teraz już nikt nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na mapę nieba. Uczniowie potrącając stoły kreślarskie, strącając pergaminy i narzędzia, rzucili się do blanków koronujących taras. Czerwone promienie nadal śmigały koło chatki gajowego. Odnosili jednak wrażenie, że od samego Hagrida zaklęcia się odbijały. Wciąż stał wyprostowany i wciąż zdawał się walczyć. Harry dostrzegł maleńką figurkę Kła, który w obronie swojego pana rzucał się na otaczających go czarodziejów, aż w końcu, trafiony zaklęciem oszałamiającym, padł na ziemię. Hagrid ryknął z wściekłości, chwycił sprawcę, uniósł wysoko w powietrze i cisnął nim – mężczyzna przeleciał jakieś dziesięć stóp i legł nieruchomo na ziemi. Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i zakryła usta dłońmi. Harry spojrzał na Rona i zobaczył, że jest przerażony. Dotąd żadne z nich nie widziało Hagrida w takim stanie…

- Patrzcie! – pisnęła Parvati, wychylając się za blankę i pokazując w dół, gdzie znowu otworzyły się frontowe drzwi zamku i w padającym z nich świetle widać było długi czarny cień sunący przez trawnik. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w samotną, biegnącą postać.

- Jak śmiecie! – dobiegł ich okrzyk. – Jak śmiecie!

- To McGonagall! – wyszeptała Hermiona.

- Zostawcie go! Dajcie mu spokój, mówię! – Z ciemności dobiegł ich wysoki głos profesor McGonagall. Znajdowała się teraz gdzieś w połowie drogi miedzy chatką a zamkiem. – Na jakiej podstawie go atakujecie? Nic nie zrobił! Nic, co mogłoby usprawiedliwić takie…

Hermiona, Parvati i Lavender wrzasnęły. Pięć oszałamiaczy pomknęło od domu Hagrida w stronę profesor McGonagall. Nagle w odległości jakichś kilku metrów od biegnącej wicedyrektorki wystrzeliła fala oślepiającego świtała. W jednej chwili rozwinęły się potężne płonące skrzydła Fawkesa, chwytając dwa czerwone promienie. Niestety trzy zaklęcia, wystrzelone z różnych miejsc i pod różnym kątem, zdołały przedrzeć się obok tej niezwykłej tarczy i dotrzeć do celu. Trafiły kobietę dokładnie w pierś. Przez chwilę postać profesor McGonagall rozświetlał czerwony blask, a potem zwaliła się ciężko na plecy i znieruchomiała.

- Galopujące gargulce! – krzyknął profesor Tofty, który w tych nadzwyczajnych okolicznościach zdołał jednak zapomnieć o egzaminie. – Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia! Odrażające. Co za… - kręcił głową, widać nie mogąc znaleźć dostatecznie mocnego wyrażenia.

- Słodki Merlinie - wyszeptała profesor Marchbanks, niekontrolowanie gestykulując rękami. – Co oni zrobili! Już dawno nie oglądałam takiej niegodziwości!

Lavender osunęła się na ziemię. Hermiona stała, trzymając się muru, po twarzy płynęły jej łzy. Harry poczuł, jak włosy jeżą mu się na głowie i krew nagle odpływa z całego ciała, jakby gdzieś u dołu zrobiła się w nim dziura. Ron stał z otwartymi ustami i zastygłym wyrazem największego przerażenia na białej twarzy.

- Zabili profesor McGonagall! – Ktoś w największym szoku odezwał się z tłumu.

Fawkes, odstraszywszy nieco napastników, zwrócił się ku leżącej bez przytomności kobiecie i, przysiadając przy niej na trawie, zaczął wyśpiewywać swoją kojącą pieśń.

- Złapcie tego ptaka, należy do Dumbledore`a - wrzasnęła Umbridge, a gdy żaden z aurorów nie zareagował, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak mają się za to zabrać, sama wyciągnęła różdżkę i strzeliła w stronę Fawkesa błękitnym promieniem. Na ptaka i profesor McGonagall opadła fosforyzująca sieć, która zaczęła się kurczyć, zaciskając wokół ofiar. W następnej chwili rozdzierający bębenki wrzask feniksa poniósł się po okolicy. Ptak rozłożył potężne skrzydła i jakimś sposobem wystrzelił w górę, rozrywając sieć, która niebezpiecznie zaczynała zaciskać się na leżącej kobiecie. Wszyscy na Wieży Astronomicznej i błoniach skulili się, zakrywając uszy rękami. Pierwszy rozwścieczonemu feniksowi odpowiedział odgłos pękających szyb we frontowym skrzydle zamku, zaraz po nim rozszedł się po okolicy ryk Hagrida.

- TCHÓRZE! – Jego głos potoczył się aż do zamku, w którego zdewastowanych oknach pojawiły się światła. – NĘDZNE TCHÓRZE! NO TO MASZ… I TY TEŻ…

- Och, mój… - wydyszała, drżąc, Hermiona.

Hagrid zamachnął się dwukrotnie na atakujących; najbliższe osoby padły natychmiast na ziemię jak rażone gromem. Dwa promienie odbiły się od potężnej sylwetki, szybując niekontrolowanie na boki. Olbrzym zgiął się w pół i Harry`emu zdawało się przez chwilę, że to już koniec, ale po chwili postać znowu się wyprostowała, dźwigając na ramionach coś, co wyglądało jak worek, i wtedy Harry zrozumiał, że to bezwładne ciało Kła. Fawkes zdawał się osłaniać leżącą na ziemi McGonagall. Harry`emu przemknęło przez głowę, że ptak płacze tak, jak robił to kilka lat temu, roniąc swe zbawienne łzy nad nim, pokąsanym przez Bazyliszka. _Nie pozwól jej… umrzeć_ – prosił w myślach, zagryzając wargi. Serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi.

- Brać go, brać go! Celujcie w głowę! – wrzeszczała Umbridge, wskazując na Hagrida. Jeden z jej pomocników wycofał się w panice i, potykając o ciało któregoś z leżących towarzyszy, upadł, ale drugi, stojąc tuż przed nią, wycelował. Hagrid odwrócił się i puścił biegiem z Kłem na ramionach.

- W tył głowy, na dwa! – wyrzuciła histerycznie Umbridge. – Raz!…

- Zróbcie coś! – krzyknął ktoś z tłoczącej się na szczycie wieży grupki.

- Dwa!

Czerwone snopy światła wystrzeliły z różdżek, ale niemal w tym samym momencie na ich drodze wyrosła falująca ściana ognia. Oba promienie utonęły w niej, podsycając jedynie płomienie. Nim ktokolwiek z obserwujących zdążył złapać oddech, żywy ogień nieco przygasł, ukazując kształt potężnych skrzydeł, które uderzyły gęste powietrze. Ognisty pocisk wystrzelił z hukiem i sykiem w stronę napastników. Umbridge zdążyła paść na ziemię wrzeszcząc, jej towarzysz nie miał tyle szczęścia. Wielki ptak, którego pióra zdawały się teraz jedynie delikatnie żarzyć od wewnątrz, jakby przygaszone przez falę powietrza, zacisnąwszy szpony gdzieś przy gardle i karku aurora Dawlisha, porwał go w powietrze. Widok tej sceny wydawał się szczególnie wstrząsający z perspektywy widzów skupionych na Wieży Astronomicznej, bowiem niesiony furią feniks zbliżał się do nich z dużą prędkością. Pochwycony mężczyzna nie zdołał wydać jakiegokolwiek słyszalnego przez nich dźwięku, jedynie przez jakiś moment mogli dostrzec, jak próbuje się szarpać. Po chwili ciało z ogromną siłą zostało odrzucone, by głucho uderzyć o ziemię kilkadziesiąt stóp dalej. Czarny, żarzący się kształt przechylił się gwałtownie i pomknął niczym strzała na powrót w stronę chatki. Profesor Umbridge próbując ujść przed jego strasznym gniewem, biegła, podskakując i wymachując ramionami, jakby sama chciała odlecieć.

Bez wątpienia w sercach znacznej części oglądających zrodziło się w tej chwili pragnienie, by ptak dopełnił słusznego gniewu.

Wielkie cielsko uderzało w plecy uciekającej kobiety z nieubłaganą siłą. Tym razem jednak feniks nie porwał ofiary, a jedynie zwalił ją na ziemię. Kobieta przejechała po trawie kilka metrów, po czym zastygła w bezruchu. Fawkes nie zatrzymując się, doleciał na powrót do leżącej profesor McGonagall i delikatnie wylądował przy jej nieruchomym ciele, zasłaniając widok.

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy, wstrzymując oddech, ze zgrozą wpatrywali się w zamarłe błonia. Poświata otaczająca Fawkesa nieco rozjaśniała ciemności w promieniu kilku metrów. Widzieli fragment ciała Minerwy McGonagall. Wytężone oczy nie dostrzegały żadnego ruchu ze strony kobiety. Po chwili od drzwi frontowych buchnął snop światła i na błoniach pojawiły się dwie kolejne postaci. Jedna z nich była tak mała i poruszała się tak charakterystycznie, że w zasadzie jej tożsamość nie mogła budzić wątpliwości.

- Tam! Fawkes jest przy niej! – poniósł się po okolicy cienki głos profesora Flitwicka, który niewiarygodnie szybko przebierał krótkimi nogami.

- O Merlinie! O Merlinie! – odpowiedziało mu pokrzykiwanie zadyszanej pani Pomfrey.

Gdzieś u podstawy wieży rozległ się kolejny znajomy głos. Profesor Sprout starała się powstrzymać prących na zewnątrz uczniów.

Obie biegnące postaci wymijając ciała aurorów i profesor Umbridge, która zdawała się próbować odczołgać gdzieś na bok, dopadły do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się McGonagall i czuwający przy niej feniks.

.

~~o~~

Dochodziła piąta nad ranem, gdy Hermiona zerwała się z łóżka. Nie była w stanie ani na chwilę zmrużyć oka. Tabun czarnych, wzburzonych myśli galopował jej przez głowę. W ciągu ostatniej godziny trzykrotnie złapał ją koszmarny skurcz łydki; cierpła w każdej możliwej pozycji. Była mokra od potu i zziębnięta. Zrzuciła piżamę, naciągnęła spodnie i koszulkę, otuliła się szlafrokiem i zeszła do pokoju wspólnego.

W kominku palił się ogień. Harry Potter siedział na podłodze, miarowo uderzając tyłem głowy w bok sofy i wpatrując się w płomienie, które łakomie oblizywały rozżarzone drwa. Był tak wściekły na Umbridge, że o zaśnięciu nie było mowy; rozmyślał nad najokropniejszymi rodzajami zemsty i jednocześnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego podczas zajścia zjawił się feniks, a Dumbledore nie. Na dyrektora też był w tym momencie wściekły. Ron pochylony nad stolikiem zawzięcie gryzmolił po magazynie quidditcha. Dorysowywał postaciom na zdjęciach różne elementy, a potem z narastającą irytacją próbował trafić ostrym końcem pióra w umykającego na miotle zawodnika. Gdy wyczuł rytm ruchu sfotografowanej postaci, dźgał, aż zawodnik i tor lotu zostały całkowicie poszarpane i wszelki ruch ustawał. Na twarzy miał jakiś dziki wyraz. Granger przez chwilę obserwowała obu przyjaciół, po czym uśmiechnęła się smutno. Jasne było, że oni też nie zmrużą oka. _McGonagall w skrzydle szpitalnym, w Merlin wie jak poważnym stanie_ – wyliczała w myślach. - _Hagrid, Merlin wie, z jakimi obrażeniami, Merlin wie, gdzie! _– Czuła, jak coś zaczyna zaciskać się w jej żołądku. -_ Dumbledore, może nawet sam Merlin nie wie, gdzie! A ta odrażająca baba, na przeklętego Merlina, cieszy się swą bezkarnością kilka pięter niżej!_ – Tu Hermiona miała już ochotę przynajmniej uderzyć w coś pięścią.

- Nie zmrużę oka – odezwała się ze schodów, na moment wyrywając obu chłopaków ze świata czarnych myśli - dopóki przynajmniej nie dowiemy się, w jakim stanie jest profesor McGonagall.

Ron rzucił wściekle magazynem.

- Ta przeklęta Ropucha…! Wrzućmy ją do zagrody wygłodniałych sklątek!... Za mało! Mało! – wywarczał po chwili, jakby zły na samego siebie. Wymachując piórem jak różdżką, nieco zbyt głośno dał upust swej frustracji: - Mam ochotę ją zabić! Zabić! Dlaczego ten przeklęty feniks ją oszczędził?

- Dlatego, że Fawkes należy do innej kategorii niż Umbridge – odpowiedziała Hermiona, podchodząc do sofy. Prawdę powiedziawszy tłumiła w sobie podobne pragnienie jak to Rona, była też pewna, że Harry zmaga się z tym samym.

- Tego Dawlisha jakoś nie żałował – syknął Ron i przez moment miał minę, jakby chciał się rzucić na Hermionę tak, jakby była winna temu, że Fawkes śmiał oszczędzić Ropuchę.

- To była pierwsza furia, Ron – wytłumaczyła możliwie spokojnie. - Nie podnoś głosu, bo wszystkich pobudzisz. Nie potrzebne nam dodatkowe kłopoty.

Harry wstał i bez słowa wyszedł. Ron wyraźnie wściekły wyrzucił w powietrze ramiona.

- Jasne, stary! Dobranoc! Spokojnych snów! Jutro, gdy ta bestia z uśmiechem ogłosi, że McGonagall…

- Ron! – przerwała mu niebezpiecznym tonem Hermiona. - Opanuj się! Nic takiego nie ogłoszą!

- Widziałaś ją? Widziałaś, jak wyglądała, jak ją nieśli do skrzydła szpitalnego? Widziałaś przerażenie Pomfrey? Hermiona, Pomfrey nigdy nie miewa _takiej_ miny!

- Widziałam – powiedziała, z trudnością wydobywając z siebie słowa i czując, jak dłonie zaczynają jej drżeć. Mieli te same odczucia i obawy.

- Możemy iść – przerwał im Harry, wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju z peleryną-niewidką w dłoni. – No?

Ukryci pod płachtą zeszli na trzecie piętro i stanęli pod drzwiami do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wewnątrz paliło się niewielkie światło i słychać było stłumione głosy kilku osób. Po chwili rozpoznali głos Snape`a i pani Pomfrey, pozostałe były obce.

- Snape! – syknął Ron. – Oślizgły tchórz!

- Ciiii… – szepnęła Hermiona i zakryła mu usta. – Wydasz nas!

- Co? - Wykręcił się, sycząc nieco ciszej. - Gdzie tłustowłosy dupek był, jak ta… _hydra _strzelała do Hagrida i McGonagall?

- Chował się po lochach! – odpowiedział niemniej najeżony Harry. - Mówią chyba o Świętym Mungu…

Nim zdążyli się zorientować, co się dzieje, ktoś podszedł do drzwi i szeroko je otworzył. Ledwo udało im się wycofać. Stanął w nich odziany w swą tradycyjną czerń mistrz eliksirów.

Człowiek w żółtozielonej szacie sterował płynącymi w powietrzu noszami, na których leżała owinięta po samą brodę w koce profesor McGonagall. Nosze i ułożona na nich pacjentka otoczone były jakąś magiczną, bezbarwną i lekko pobłyskującą powłoką, która zdawała się wnikać w ciało kobiety i jednocześnie wypełniać całą przestrzeń wokół niej; wydawało się, że profesor McGonagall umieszczona jest w jakiejś kapsule i wraz z noszami jest dosłownie zalana tą substancją. Jej twarz była biało-sina, a usta delikatnie rozchylone. Rozpuszczone, nieco potargane włosy miała odgarnięte na jedno ramie. Ten widok był bardzo poruszający; cała trójka odczuła bolesny ucisk w sercu. Zazwyczaj surowa i zasadnicza Minerwa McGonagall wydawała się teraz taka krucha i delikatna, co gorsze, wyglądało jakby lada chwila ta tląca się w niej iskierka życia miała zgasnąć.

W momencie, gdy sanitariusz zakręcał, wylewitowawszy nosze przez drzwi, zostały one przechylone tak, że przez chwilę zawisły na boku. Wszyscy troje drgnęli, odruchowo chcąc je podtrzymać, gdy jasny promień wystrzelony od drzwi chwycił je niczym szponiasta dłoń i delikatnym ruchem ułożył we właściwej pozycji. Spojrzeli w stronę drzwi i dostrzegli mroczną twarz Severusa Snape`a, który w smukłej dłoni trzymał różdżkę wysyłającą białe światło.

- Ostrożnie, imbecylu – wysyczał Snape, w przerażający sposób przeciągając i akcentując sylaby. Bez wątpienia ton jego głosu i postawa wyrażały groźbę. Jego twarz przez moment wydawała się nadzwyczaj żywa, wykrzywiona w wyrazie trzymanej na powrozie, ale gotowej się wyrwać, furii. Całej trójce ukrytej pod peleryną przeszły ciarki po plecach. Sanitariusz zrobił się niemal tak blady, jak nieprzytomna profesor transmutacji, a zaraz potem nabrał rumieńców, jakby dostał wysokiej gorączki.

- To… nic jej nie będzie – wyjąkał, próbując sprawiać wrażenie kogoś obeznanego z problematyką. - Masa stymulująco-stabilizująca nie pozwala pacjentowi się przemieszczać i łagodzi…

- Chciałbyś kiedyś ją wypróbować… _wisząc_ głową w dół, Thompson? – głos mistrza eliksirów był tak cichy, że niemal podobny do szeptu, ale sprawił, że całej czwórce ugięły się nogi. Wnętrzności Snape`a musiały się dosłownie gotować. Przez ułamek sekundy jego zęby błysnęły zwierzęco.

Ron mimowolnie przełknął zbyt głośno ślinę. Głowa Snape`a odwróciła się w kierunku delikatnego odgłosu, który zarejestrowały jego uszy; czarne, lekko przymrużone oczy badały powietrze dokładnie w sektorze, w którym stali; duże nozdrza naprężyły się, jakby chciał wyczuć ich zapach. Nagle brzeg noszy zahaczył o ścianę. Głowa mistrza eliksirów momentalnie odwróciła się na powrót w kierunku drżącego sanitariusza, którego oczy były dość chorobliwie wytrzeszczone i zdawały się niemo błagać o wybaczenie.

Harry, który w jednej sekundzie spocił się od czubka głowy po palce w butach, pomyślał, że rzeczony Thompson bez wątpienia był dość młody, by mieć okazję poznać się bliżej z mistrzem eliksirów. Zapewne nie należał do domu Salazara Slytherina, co znaczyło, że zaliczał się do grupy skazańców, dla których Snape był żywym koszmarem. Mimo wszystko w tej właśnie chwili Harry przyznał - przynajmniej połowicznie - rację ślizgońskiemu dupkowi. Przechylanie noszy, nawet, gdy pacjent był do nich przytwierdzony, nie wydawało się czymś właściwym. Jemu samemu na ten widok przewróciło się wszystko w żołądku.

- Thompson, na Asklepiosa, uważaj! Masz pod opieką pacjenta! – upomniał sanitariusza poważnie wyglądający, ubrany w elegancką ciemnozieloną szatę uzdrowiciel, który stanął w progu wraz z bardzo zatroskaną panią Pomfrey.

Harry, nie zwracając większej uwagi na pozostałych, przyglądał się nauczycielowi eliksirów; miał wrażenie, że dotąd nigdy nie miał okazji obejrzeć Snape`a aż tak dokładnie. Jego głowa była niezwyczajnie oświetlona przez blask bijący od kilku świec znajdujących się tuż przy drzwiach.

Na bladej pociągłej twarzy o wyraźnych i - za wyjątkiem wielkiego, zakrzywionego nosa - regularnych rysach zauważył coś, czego zwyczajny śmiertelnik z pewnością nie oglądał często. Mistrz eliksirów był nieogolony. Zarost był delikatny, ale był. To chyba pierwsze oznaki czegoś tak organicznie ludzkiego, jakie dostrzegł u wrednego Nietoperza. Przy czym ten szczegół nie sprawił, by sam Snape wydał się nagle przystępniejszy czy bardziej ludzki. Z całej jego postawy biła surowość i pewien rodzaj zimnego okrucieństwa. Harry jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili nauczyciel eliksirów wygląda inaczej, jakby coś podstępnie, wbrew jego woli prześwitywało przez tę zimną skorupę. Oblicze Snape`a bez wątpienia wyrażało zmęczenie, był tam też błysk furii, ale innego rodzaju niż ten, który Harry znał z autopsji, nie to jednak przykuło jego uwagę. W czarnych oczach czaiło się coś, czego nigdy dotąd tam nie dojrzał, coś niepasującego… Coś, co było mu trudno zidentyfikować.

- Naprawdę wykonaliście kawał dobrej roboty, Poppy, profesorze Snape – odezwał się uzdrowiciel. - Jej stan jest bardzo niepokojący i bez wątpienia w chwili obecnej wymaga magicznego wspomagania funkcji życiowych i intensywnego nadzoru.

- Gdyby nie Fawkes… - Pani Pomfrey kręciła głową. – O włos…

- Tak. Trzy oszałamiacze pod serce to w zasadzie już dawka śmiertelna – przytaknął, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. – A jeśli jeszcze uwzględnić jej nienajlepszą kondycję… Organizm jest wyraźnie przemęczony. To naprawę wyczyn, że nadal jest z nami. Kolejne dwa zaklęcia… Jestem przekonany, że zgon nastąpiłby natychmiast.

Snape nie reagując, z kamienną twarzą wpatrywał się w ciemny korytarz.

- Dobrze, nie przedłużajmy – oznajmił uzdrowiciel. - Za kilka godzin, po przeprowadzeniu badań i obserwacji, będziemy mogli powiedzieć coś więcej. Dam wam znać.

- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł – odezwał się opiekun Slytherinu; jego jedwabisty głos pozostawał cichy. – Rozsądniej będzie, jeśli to ja skontaktuję się z panem, dyrektorze.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział czarodziej, spoglądając na Snape`a. - Zaopiekuję się nią. Będzie bezpieczna, zajmę się tym osobiście. Postarajcie się, byśmy nie mieli więcej pacjentów.

- Gdyby były konieczne jakieś specjalne eliksiry, proszę dać znak. – Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał wymownie na swego rozmówcę. – Skontaktuję się z panem i odbiorę ewentualne zlecenie – mówił beznamiętnie; jego spojrzenie znowu petryfikowało biednego sanitariusza. - Profesor McGonagall należy do personelu, który zgodnie z obowiązkami zaopatruję w konieczne środki lecznicze – wyjaśnił. Wcześniej wyraźnie widoczne emocje zniknęły całkowicie. Nie po raz pierwszy jego oblicze przywiodło Harry`emu na myśl gipsowy odlew; wydawało się, jakby pod bladą skórą nie było życiodajnej krwi, a zarost tylko pogłębiał to wrażenie - jakby twarz była już od dłuższego czasu martwa. - Pora nie gra roli – ciągnął profesor eliksirów. - Tak czy tak, zamierzam spędzić noc pracując w laboratorium. – Gdy mówił, jego usta jedynie lekko się poruszały; oczy wbijał teraz w ciemny korytarz i Harry nie widział ich dokładnie, jednak był w stanie wyobrazić sobie dwa zimne, puste tunele, które widywał wielokrotnie.

- Naturalnie, profesorze Snape. – Uzdrowiciel, którego nazwano dyrektorem odpowiedział, bardzo nieznacznie schylając głowę.

Hermiona obserwowała mistrza eliksirów równie uważnie jak Harry i ta relacja bardzo ją zaintrygowała. Była pewna, że obaj mężczyźni znają się i utrzymują kontakty. Być może Snape ważył jakieś eliksiry dla samego uzdrowiciela, jak zgadywała dyrektora Świętego Munga, albo na potrzeby szpitala. W końcu ich nauczyciel bezdyskusyjnie był wybitnym specjalistą w swojej dziedzinie. Pytanie, dlaczego obaj zachowywali się tak formalnie. Ta sprawa musiała jednak poczekać.

- Umieścicie ją na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych? – zapytała madame Pomfrey, podchodząc do noszy i delikatnie przysuwając dłoń do twarzy nieprzytomnej kobiety. Jej ręka zdawała się jednak nie dotykać skóry, pozostając jakby otoczona tą magiczną substancją, w której była zatopiona pacjentka.

- Tak, na Intensywnym Nadzorze – odpowiedział rzeczowo starszy mężczyzna.

- Odprowadzę was do punktu aportacyjnego – głos Snape`a zabrzmiał dość autorytarnie i był wymierzony w sanitariusza, który pod kolejnym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu zaczął się wyraźnie trząść. Harry dokładnie go rozumiał, chociaż w tej chwili zdecydowanie obstawał przy tym, by Snape kontrolował położenie noszy i ogólnie miał oko na trochę zbyt lekko traktującego swe zajęcie Thompsona.

Harry nie do końca dobrze czuł się z tym, że właśnie uznał, iż nieprzytomna, a więc aktualnie bezbronna opiekunka jego domu, była bezpieczna pod okiem i różdżką Severusa Snape`a. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał to później przeanalizować. Jak to możliwe, że były śmerciożerca, za którego lojalność nie dałby przysłowiowego knuta, osoba, która na liście znienawidzonych przez niego ludzi, zajmowała obecnie pozycję trzecią, plasując się zaraz za Voldemortem i Umbridge, wydała mu się kimś odpowiednim, by zaopiekować się McGonagall. Spojrzał na Rona i szybko stwierdził, że ten nie miał podobnych myśli. Jego mina wyrażała przerażenie, panikę i bunt – był pewien zbrodniczych planów Snape`a. Mina Hermiony była bardzo strapiona, ale zdaje się, że dziewczyna nie podejrzewała Snape`a w tym momencie o zbrodnicze zamiary. _Gdzie byłeś, stary draniu, jak Umbridge szalała na błoniach?_– myśl, którą wcześniej nasunął mu Ron, rozdzwoniła się Harry`emu w głowie. Czy Snape był w zamku, czy może Voldemort urządzał w tym czasie spotkanie? Wyglądało na to, że mistrz eliksirów nie cieszył się ze stanu, w jakim znalazła się McGonagall. Jednak nie było go, by pomóc; jego jednego ze wszystkich opiekunów domów. Może teraz gra lojalnego, po tym, jak już się dokonało!

- Uważajcie! Och, Merlinie. Minerwa, wszystko będzie dobrze skarbie. – Pani Pomfrey stojąc w drzwiach, odprowadzała wzrokiem schodzących po schodach mężczyzn, eskortujących chorą kobietę. – Dumbledore, gdybyś wiedział… Co dalej?

Hermiona poczuła jak kolejny raz w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin łzy niekontrolowanie spływają jej po policzkach. A więc stan profesor McGonagall był na tyle poważny, że musiała trafić natychmiast pod intensywny nadzór magomedyczny. Kto wie, jak to się skończy? Teraz naprawdę byli sami.

.

* * *

* * *

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca; jeśli to nie była zbyt trudna i męcząca przeprawa, zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnych rozdziałów. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. __***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **__Będę wdzięczna za każdy ślad waszej obecności - komentarz nie musi być tak zaraz merytoryczny:) Dajcie znać, że byliście a jeszcze lepiej - że chcecie bywać i śledzić kolejne odsłony. _

_Pozdrawiam EV_

_*Pozdrawiam również tych, którzy nie zdecydują się zostawić tu po sobie śladu, a jednak przeczytali i zamierzają śledzić tę historię.:)_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Dział - "Odpowiedzi na komentarze czytelników":**

Lossie:

Hej. Dzięki za to i za owo. Heh, jak widać, Umbridge znalazła kanoniczy sposób na pozbycie się ze szkoły Minerwy; niemniej kogoś bardzo wkurzyła. Ależ daj spokój ;)– czy Severus może być zły? On ma po prostu takie czarujące poczucie humoru, którym motywuje kolegów i uczniów...:D Bardzo mi miło, że Ron, w prologu, przypadł Ci do gustu – moją sympatie też wzbudził;). Pozdrowienia serdeczne.

minnie89:

Cześć. Dziękuję Ci najmocniej; czuję się naprawdę zaszczycona mając zdeklarowanego wielbiciela twórczości; mam nadzieję, że Cię nie rozczaruję. No tak, Umbridge jest wyjątkowo zła i wkurzająca; przyznam, że identyfikuję się z reakcją Rona! A co ze Snape`em – ano jak widać zawsze jakoś się pojawia i macza zgrabne paluchy w wydarzeniach; bez wątpienia niedobrze mieć w nim wroga – wówczas, zdecydowanie łatwo jest zahaczyć butem o but i runąć w dół ze schodów…:) a to tylko niewinny żart w porównaniu z... Ukłony.:)

Mysiszczurek: 

Witaj. Dzięki! za wszelkie przejawy zainteresowania.:) To mnie wyjątkowo napędza do podejmowania dalszej pracy. ;D Twoje wyrazy „sympatii" dla moich opowiadań, trafiły akurat na pewien kryzys (jaki mnie dopadł) – i chyba przepędziły go; dzięki i za to. No, na ciąg dalszy nie kazałam długo, jak mniemam, czekać (zobaczymy jak będzie dalej). Żywię nadzieję, że R1 się spodobał. Najserdeczniej pozdrawiam.

**EV**


	3. Rozdział 2

**Od autora:**

No cóż, tych którzy czekali na kontynuację i teraz tu zajrzeli – najmocniej przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo. Najwyraźniej ciągnięcie dwóch opowiadań naraz jest dla mnie zbyt dużym wyzwaniem; ani autorowi ani czytelnikom nie wychodzi to na dobre.

Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem; miło mi również, ze względu na wszystkie „Add…". Ten rozdział jest bardzo dłuuugi. Życzę miłego czytania a tym samym satysfakcji.

**Min** – dziękuję Ci za korektę, natchnienie i całą resztę! Naprawdę jesteś moim dobrym duchem!

.

P.S. Zaglądając na mój profil, możecie zorientować się jak aktualnie wyglądają sprawy – czy i nad czym pracuję i kiedy zamierzam publikować. Zapraszam.

.

* * *

**Publikacja:** 3 października 2010r.

**.**

**Rozdział 2**

**.**

Minerwa McGonagall weszła do swoich prywatnych komnat. Jej myśli wyprzedzały ją o dobrych kilka kroków, dosłownie galopując w kierunku łazienki i sypialni. Ledwie trzymała się na nogach; tu, gdzie nikt nie widział, mogła pozwolić sobie na to, by trochę się przygarbić i zdjąć z twarzy maskę, za którą ukrywała niepożądane emocje i te wszystkie zwykłe ludzkie słabości. Marzyła, by zwinąć się w pościeli; szybki prysznic i wreszcie będzie mogła zażyć kilku godzin snu.

Zdjęła okulary, odłożyła je na szafkę i przetarła dłonią zmęczoną twarz. Zegar zaczął nieznośnie głośno wybijać północ. Czuła, jak w głowie jej pulsuje. Za chwilę będzie mogła rozwiązać ciasny kok; zawsze robiła to po wejściu do łazienki.

- Och, milcz - wymamrotała w stronę zegara, a zaraz potem w szczupłych palcach obróciła różdżkę i uciszyła go krótkim: -_ Silencio! _

Miała za sobą półtora tygodnia egzaminów, zostały jeszcze dwa dni. I ponad dwa tygodnie do końca roku. A później… No cóż, przynajmniej uczniowie będą względnie bezpieczni w swoich domach.

- Piekło - westchnęła. Ściągnęła wysłużone, wygodne buty i odstawiła je na miejsce; jej stopom stanowczo należał się odpoczynek. Mimo to nałożyła twarde pantofle. Nim ruszyła dalej, zabrała pozostawione w niewłaściwym miejscu okulary. Przynajmniej tu, za drzwiami jej komnat, wszystko odbywało się po staremu, wedle ustalonego, praktycznego porządku.

Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu chyba nawet sam Merlin nie uwierzyłby, że Minerwa McGonagall z satysfakcją zacznie przyjmować wszelkie wybryki uczniów, Irytka, a nawet przejawy niesubordynacji pracowników, które dawały się we znaki jej zwierzchnikowi. Przy okazji niestety działania te zakłócały wszelki porządek (przy czym demolowanie szkoły było najmniejszym problemem). Prawdę rzekłszy, niepokoiła się o bezpieczeństwo swych podopiecznych. Nazbyt często dawali się ponieść fantazji, narażając się na poważne następstwa zdrowotne, jak też możliwość wydalenia ze szkoły (cień uśmiechu błąkał się po jej surowej twarzy, gdy wspominała ostatni numer bliźniaków, jednak z faktem, że ci zdolni młodzi ludzie nie ukończyli szkoły, nie potrafiła się pogodzić). Sen z powiek spędzała jej sprawa wyników tegorocznych egzaminów; studenci naprawdę nie mieli warunków do nauki, tymczasem świadectwa, jakie otrzymają, będą obowiązujące i wpłyną na dalsze życie tych młodych ludzi. Jakby tego było mało, martwiła się o swych podwładnych. W tym momencie na celowniku był Hagrid; to, że ta… _osoba _podejmie decyzję o wydaleniu go, było kwestią dni, nie miała co do tego złudzeń. Minerwa zresztą doskonale wiedziała o tym, że sama musi uważać, by utrzymać się na stanowisku. Odkąd Albus zniknął, wszystko spoczęło na jej barkach. Oczywiście inni nauczyciele trzymali front (nawet Severus), ale to ona zastępowała Dumbledore`a i w związku z tym w pewnym sensie była przywódcą tego ruchu oporu (oczywiście profesor Snape sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał swój własny, jednoosobowy ruch oporu). McGonagall musiała jakimś sposobem utrzymać w szkole przynajmniej minimalną równowagę, a to z jej punktu widzenia w żadnym razie nie była zabawa.

Zdjęła wierzchnią szatę i ciężko usiadła na łóżku w sypialni. Ubranie za wskazaniem różdżki posłusznie poszybowało na wieszak. Okulary i hebanowa różdżka spoczęły na nocnej szafce. Nie zapaliła świec, komnatę rozjaśniał więc jedynie żółtawy blask księżyca wpadający przez duże okno. Niebo było bezchmurne i dosłownie upstrzone gwiazdami. Piękne. _Przynajmniej pięcioroczni mają dobre warunki do zdawania egzaminu z astronomii _– przeszło jej przez głowę. – _Odrębną kwestią jest to, czy się do niego przygotowali i docenią warunki pogodowe._

Jej wzrok spoczął na jasnym, lekko pobłyskującym punkcie; światło padające zza okna igrało na ramce, w którą oprawiona była fotografia. W tej chwili z miejsca, gdzie siedziała, zdjęcie było niemal niewidoczne; znała je jednak wystarczająco dobrze, by wyobraźnia zastąpiła oczy. Zostało zrobione podczas pikniku czternaście lat temu. Były na nim trzy osoby. Stojąca na tle stawu Minerwa, mimo że na jej zaciśniętych ustach drgał uśmiech, wyglądała strasznie formalnie - ręce miała sztywno opuszczone wzdłuż ciała (czuła się wówczas okropnie nieswojo w tej niebieskiej bluzce). Tymczasem rozpromieniony Albus w słomkowym kapeluszu, co chwilę rozkładając szeroko ramiona, ojcowskim gestem obejmował ją i bardzo młodego, naburmuszonego Severusa. Snape tonął w porażająco szerokich, czarnych szatach - od lat już się tak nie ubierał - w bladej dłoni ściskał pęk jakiegoś zielska, a delikatny wiatr co rusz wplątywał w jego włosy mały, żółtawy liść.

- Severus – Zagryzła mocniej szczęki, więc dźwięk był tak cichy, że niemal nieuchwytny. Jej cienkie wargi zacisnęły się i przymknęła na chwilę oczy; pod powiekami czuła pieczenie. Dobrą godzinę wcześniej odbyli wstrętną kłótnię. I to ona po raz kolejny wybuchła, gdy tym czasem mistrz eliksirów zdawał się być przeklętą bryłą lodu. W dodatku miał czelność stwierdzić, że to wicedyrektorka jest inicjatorem tych konfliktów. Była sfrustrowana jego wieczną arogancją i okazywanym jej brakiem szacunku. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, ten człowiek wzbudzał w Minerwie emocjonalny zamęt, niepokój, a tego nie znosiła; wszystko przewracał do góry nogami, przez niego traciła zwykłą kontrolę nad rzeczami. Ich relacje były - delikatnie mówiąc - trudne. Przez wszystkie minione lata stał pomiędzy nimi Albus, równoważąc pewne rzeczy, działając jak katalizator. Od dwóch miesięcy Albusa nie było. Severus Snape nadal jednak szpiegował dla Zakonu i od czasu zniknięcia Dumbledore`a dwukrotnie był wezwany przez Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać; ostatnim razem wrócił w nienajlepszej kondycji. Co mogła zrobić? Nie była Albusem, a mistrz eliksirów nie miał zamiaru zdawać jej raportów ani nawet pozwolić się dotknąć i w jakikolwiek sposób sobie pomóc. Była pewna, że gdyby nie to, iż mają wspólnego wroga w osobie Umbridge, nie informowałby jej nawet o tym, że opuszcza teren szkoły.

_- Severusie, mógłbyś się przynajmniej odwrócić, gdy do ciebie mówię – syknęła niczym kocica. - Nie bądź śmieszny! _

_Stali w mrocznym korytarzu lochów, tuż obok jego prywatnej kwatery; u wylotu jaśniało blade światło promieniujące od Krwawego Barona, który „wisiał" na czatach. _

_Snape odwrócił się do swej rozmówczyni. Mimo tego nie mogła w ciemności dostrzec rysów jego twarzy; włosy miał trochę potargane i pachniał wilgotną ziemią._

_- Minerwo… - Jedwabisty głos, pomimo że był cichy, poniósł się po korytarzu; nie było obawy, że ktoś ich usłyszy, gdyż na wszelki wypadek rzucił wcześniej Muffliato. - Zgadzamy się chyba co do tego, że każdy powinien przykładnie wypełniać swoje obowiązki. Tylko wówczas da się utrzymać jakiś porządek i zachować względne bezpieczeństwo naszych milusińskich i całej reszty żywego i martwego inwentarza._

_- Niezbyt kulturalne sformułowanie, Severusie, jednak sama uwaga porażająco trafna. Na jej podstawie pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że…_

_- Bądź więc łaskawa zająć się swoimi sprawami i nie wtrącać się w moje. – Delikatnie wsparł się o ścianę; musiało stać się coś niedobrego, bo wyraźnie nie czuł się dobrze. Była na równi zaniepokojona jego stanem, co zła, że nie ma zamiaru jej zaufać; oczywiście jego impertynencja zdążyła niebezpiecznie podnieść jej już ciśnienie w żyłach. _

_- Dobranoc, Minerwo – wymówił z naciskiem._

_- Nie sądzę – fuknęła. - Twoja bezczelność przekracza wszelkie granice. Przypominam ci, że jestem tu w zastępstwie Dumbledore`a. A ty na każdym kroku utrudniasz mi wykonywanie moich obowiązków. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zachowujesz się jakbyśmy byli po dwóch różnych stronach barykady. To nie jest właściwy czas na takie zagrywki. No, chyba że…_

_- Cóż, jesteś opiekunem Gryffindoru, ja Slytherinu i to zgodnie z tradycją stawia nas po dwóch stronach barykady. – Gdy mówił tym spokojnym tonem, jego zwykła złośliwość nabierała wręcz esencjonalnej mocy._

_Wyprężyła się jak struna, jeszcze mocniej podenerwowana i nabrała powietrza, by przedstawić swój punkt widzenia, ale nie dał jej na to czasu. _

_- To nie jest twoja rzecz… W tej sprawie nie zastępujesz Albusa, Minerwo. – Tym razem głos był cierpki. – Odpuść sobie to._

_Poczuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Złapała oddech; o ile to możliwe, jej i tak już mocno szorstki akcent stwardniał jeszcze bardziej:_

_- Dumbledore`a, jakbyś nie zauważył, nie ma od…_

_- Wiem, Minerwo…_

_- Jeśli jeszcze raz mi przerwiesz, Severusie…_

_- …od kiedy go nie ma w szkole. Wybacz, dobranoc. _

_- Doskonale! Niech cię diabli! – rzuciła, odwracając się i odchodząc szybkim, nerwowym krokiem. _

Albus godzinę później przysłał do niej Fawkesa z informacją, że nie ma się co martwić i że on utrzymuje z Severusem stały kontakt przez feniksa, mając rękę na pulsie.

Poczuła się przywołana do porządku i wyprowadzona z błędu. A więc nie tylko Severus uważał, że ma się w to nie wtrącać.

_Bardzo dobrze_ – rzuciła w myślach.

Jej najlepszy przyjaciel, człowiek, z którym współpracowała przeszło czterdzieści lat, zwierzchnik, wobec którego nigdy nie okazała choćby cienia niesubordynacji i braku szacunku, nie zechciał ujawnić jej miejsca swego pobytu. Nie podważała jego decyzji, przyjmując, że wie, co robi, ale coś jej mówiło, że jej sarkastyczny kolega zna tę tajemnicę. Albus kontaktował się z nią, co jakiś czas przesyłając patronusa lub samego Fawkesa (temu ostatniemu mogła przynajmniej przekazać list z kilkoma słowami odpowiedzi); niestety Minerwa nie mogła posłać Dumbledore`owi własnego patronusa, nie wiedząc, w jakim miejscu przebywa. Tymczasem z listu, który trzymała w dłoni, wynikało, że Snape ma z nim raczej stały kontakt.

- Świetnie więc! - tym razem powiedziała do siebie na głos, czując rozgoryczenie. Oczywiście była prawą ręką Dumbledore`a, jeśli chodziło o administrację szkolną, utrzymanie porządku, nadzór nad realizacją programu edukacyjnego, ale nie była dość godna zaufania, by powierzył jej istotne sprawy Zakonu. Naturalnie, że nie była zazdrosna o Snape`a - to byłoby dziecinne i żałosne - po prostu czuła, że z jakiegoś powodu Dumbledore uważa, że nie może jej wystarczająco zaufać. I tak, to ją bolało.

Zaczęła rozmasowywać sobie kark, mięśnie były napięte jak stal, pulsująca krew dudniła jej w uszach.

Jako zastępca dyrektora miała dbać o edukację uczniów, bezpieczeństwo młodzieży i pracowników – to bądź co bądź, w obecnych okolicznościach było nie lada wyzwaniem. Tak naprawdę, na logikę rzecz biorąc, nie miała przecież powodów, by się uskarżać na brak zaufania swego przełożonego i przyjaciela. Robiła bez dwóch zdań coś bardzo ważnego… Poświęciła tej szkole, pracy nauczyciela i wychowawcy całe swoje życie, całą siebie… Była przecież czynnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa - Albus jej ufał…

Nie umiałaby powiedzieć, kiedy wstała i podeszła do stolika w głębi komnaty, na którym w porcelanowym wazonie stał imponujący bukiet róż. Zaczęła delikatnie pieścić opuszkami palców miękkie płatki wielkich pąków. Zawsze gdy było jej źle, myślała o tych kwiatach.

Od jedenastu lat w dniu jej urodzin – czwartego października - chwilę po tym, gdy zegar wybił północ, sowa przysiadała na kamiennym parapecie okna sypialni i stukała w szybę, oznajmiając, że przyniosła dla niej upominek. Po raz pierwszy Minerwa otrzymała ten podarunek z okazji swych sześćdziesiątych urodzin. Wówczas było to dziewięć róż, później, w każde następne urodziny, ptak przynosił po jednej. Nie wiedziała, od kogo, ponieważ do prezentu nigdy nie dołączono bileciku. Oczywiście nie były to zwykłe róże.

_Jesteś teraz bezpieczny_ – pomyślała, muskając dłonią zielone listki. Czy to Albus? Kiedyś, przez chwilę tak myślała, ale nie… to raczej mało prawdopodobne. Przecież wyjaśnili sobie to wiele lat temu. Przyjaźń. Dumbledore jest jej najdroższym, ukochanym przyjacielem, nic więcej. _Przyjaźń ma inny kolor niż ten _– coś rzeczowo szepnęło jej w głowie.

Sadzonka takiej róży pozostawała jakby w uśpieniu, aż do momentu, gdy ktoś, pragnąc przekazać kochanej osobie znak swoich uczuć, pozostawił na niej kroplę swojej krwi. To nie była czarna magia, to była magia miłości.

Ten człowiek, który przesyłał jej róże, stosunkowo często musiał podupadać na zdrowiu - listki wówczas stawały się szare, czasem sinawe, chociaż sam pąk pozostawał niezmieniony; później liście ponownie nabierały ciemnozielonego koloru, a Minerwa wiedziała, że wszystko jest znowu dobrze. Czasem pragnęła się dowidzieć, kim był. Te róże były niezwykle rzadkie i… nieprzyzwoicie drogie – z całą pewnością miesięczna pensja nauczycielska nie starczała, by przesłać taki dowód miłości. Tylko kilku hodowców na świecie posiadało i potrafiło utrzymać ich sadzonki. Kiedyś razem z Pomoną Sprout próbowały odnaleźć ogrodnika, u którego je wyhodowano i dowiedzieć się, kto je przesyła. Chyba dobrze, że się nie udało… Co ona miałaby powiedzieć temu nieszczęśnikowi? Ten, dla którego Minerwa mogłaby… _Absurd_ – przywołała się w myślach do porządku. – _Nie bądź nierozumna_.

Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Musiała panować nad emocjami, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na te głupstwa.

- To po prostu zmęczenie. Wszyscy są zmęczeni obecnością tej przeklętej kobiety. To się wreszcie kiedyś skończy…

.

~~o~~

Severus Snape, korzystając z okazji, że Wielki Inkwizytor i jego świta byli chwilowo bardzo zaangażowani w przedsięwzięcie usunięcia ze szkoły Hagrida (Krwawy Baron na bieżąco przekazywał mistrzowi eliksirów informacje o posunięciach Umbridge), a Potter i jego fanklub był w trakcie zdawania egzaminu z astronomii, postanowił skontaktować się z Dumbledore`em. Musiał dostarczyć mu kilku gorących informacji. Nie chciał ryzykować opuszczenia zamku nawet na kilka minut, toteż użycie sieci Fiuu wydawało się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Ministerstwo, które postanowiło na wniosek Dolores Umbridge przejąć całkowitą władzę nad szkołą, podjęło naturalnie odpowiednie kroki, by objąć ścisłą kontrolą wszelkie znane im kanały komunikacyjne. Rzecz w tym, że sam Zamek nie do końca miał zamiar podporządkować się ministerialnym zarządzeniom, podobnie zresztą jak znaczna część jego mieszkańców. Zapewne słodka Dolores i sam Korneliusz Knot mieliby dużą szansę doznać rozległego wylewu na wieść, że Dumbledore od czasu swej słynnej ucieczki z gabinetu był we własnym biurze co najmniej trzy razy i nawet zamawiał obiad, który uprzejmie dostarczyły skrzaty pracujące w hogwarckiej kuchni. Snape, korzystając więc z bezpiecznego kominka w biurze dyrektora, próbował poinformować właściciela gabinetu, że chciałby odbyć rozmowę. Zazwyczaj, by przekazać Albusowi wiadomość, wysyłał patronusa, tym razem jednak pragnął zamienić kilka słów twarzą w twarz.

W niewielkim kominku mieszczącym się w obskurnym saloniku mieszkania na Spinner`s End zapłonął ogień; wśród iskier i płomieni ukazała się szczupła, okolona czarnymi włosami twarz mistrza eliksirów. Dumbledore chwilowo zamieszkał w znajdującym się w mugolskiej części Londynu domu, który Severus odziedziczył po swych rodzicach i w którym spędzał część letnich wakacji. Snape udostępnił go swemu zwierzchnikowi i przyjacielowi nie bez pewnych oporów… Nie lubił tego domu, ale to miejsce było jego azylem. Aż do tego roku.

- Dumbledore… Dumbledore! – Mistrz eliksirów próbował wezwać starego czarodzieja do pogrążonego w ciemności salonu. – Albus! – Na pieszczonej językami ognia twarzy pojawił się grymas zniecierpliwienia; nie miał zbyt wiele czasu.

Być może Dumbledore spał. Było późno. _Nie, to raczej nie wchodzi w grę_ – zdecydował. Więc nie ma go. To było bardziej prawdopodobne; mógł jeszcze nie wrócić. Po południu Snape zastał w swych prywatnych komnatach _irytującego_ patronusa w kształcie Fawkesa z informacją od Albusa, że ten wybiera się na „małą wycieczkę"; jej cel naturalnie miał pozostać słodką tajemnicą dla mistrza eliksirów. Czuł, jak żyła na jego szyi zaczyna drgać, gdy przyszło mu na myśl, że właściwie nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, iż Albus przekazał te szczegóły Złotemu Chłopcu. Aroganckiemu, nieodpowiedzialnemu gówniarzowi, który nie potrafi nauczyć się zamykać swego _małego_ umysłu przed ingerencją z zewnątrz, za to z taką lubością grzebie w cudzych wspomnieniach. Severusowi udało się dotąd nie poinformować starego czarodzieja o tym, że wywalił jego kochanego bachora na zbity pysk z gabinetu i kazał mu nie wracać. Gówniarza nie było stać nawet na to, by wrócić i przeprosić za to, czego się dopuścił. To doprowadzało Snape`a do furii, bo wiedział, że Czarny Pan planuje coś, w co chce wciągnąć chłopaka. Bardzo możliwe, że – zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Albusa - zechce manipulować naiwnym Gryfonem poprzez sny czy wizje.

Zaklął siarczyście, nie mogąc skontaktować się z Dumbledore`em i wyciągnął głowę z kominka. Przez moment rozważał, czy wysłać Albusowi patronusa. Mruknął zaklęcie i z różdżki wystrzeliła błyszcząca smuga, która uformowała się w srebrzyste cielsko zwierzęcia. Bestia z gracją wyprężyła się jakby rozciągała mięśnie i mruknęła przeciągle, podchodząc do klęczącego przed kominkiem mężczyzny. Severus miał już udzielić jej instrukcji, gdy ciemność za oknem rozświetlił błysk. Zaraz zanim pojawił się kolejny i kolejny, pomiędzy nimi zaś dało się słyszeć ryk Hagrida.

Mistrz eliksirów podniósł się i podszedł do okna. Ogień w kominku wygasł i jedynie blade światło patronusa oświetlało wysoką czarną postać; w świetle tym blado-sina twarz Snape nabierała jeszcze bardziej drapieżnego wyrazu niż zazwyczaj.

_Kretynka –_ sarknął w myślach. -_ Możesz sobie strzelać._ - Patrzył na Hagrida, od którego odbijały się zaklęcia, i na miotającą się Umbridge. Potem przez chwilę przyglądał się psu, który z zaciekłością próbował bronić swego pana. Zwierze wreszcie padło. _- Rozwściecz go jeszcze trochę, a Knot będzie zmuszony szukać nowego Inkwizytora._ Jego usta były wykrzywione w grymasie znamionującym obrzydzenie, nozdrza orlego nosa napięły się, a czarne oczy płonęły zimnym ogniem. Stał jednak nieruchomo, jakby został zaklęty w kamień. Nie mógł otwarcie ingerować, Albus ostrzegał go. On i Minerwa musieli pozostać w szkole, utrzymać się na swych pozycjach. „Żadnych niepotrzebnych popisów, Severusie. Nie drażnij jej. Reaguj tylko w sytuacji bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Gdy będzie trzeba uświadomić im, że nadal mam na wszystko oko". No cóż, usunięcie Hagrida było od dawna przesądzone; byli na to mentalnie gotowi. Chociaż to, co działo się w tym momencie na szkolnych błoniach … Nic jednak na to nie poradzi. Potter na szczęście siedzi na najwyższej wieży zamkowej i nim stamtąd zejdzie, by odegrać rolę bohatera, będzie po wszystkim. Trzeba to przeczekać, a potem dopilnować, by Wybraniec spędził noc w kwaterze Gryffindoru. Snape nie był w stanie zablokować tych jego snów, ale przynajmniej zamknie bachora w wieży.

- Gryfoni – wycedził z niechęcią. Byłby za tym, by większość z nich zamknąć dla bezpieczeństwa. Nagle coś ścisnęło mu żołądek, a w głowie buchnęły przekleństwa pod własnym adresem. Nim zdążył odbiec od okna, jego mroczne przeczucie zmaterializowało się.

Na błoniach pojawiła się McGonagall.

- Idiotka! – warknął, w jednej chwili tracąc resztki opanowania. Odwrócił się niesiony jakąś okropną wewnętrzną siłą. Poczuł, jak przez ciało przepływa mu fala gorąca.

.

~~o~~

Profesor McGonagall ruszyła właśnie w kierunku łazienki, gdy doszły ją niepokojące odgłosy z zewnątrz budynku. Obróciła się, rejestrując za oknem błyski. Nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że na błoniach ktoś miota zaklęciami, chociaż wszelki rozsądek mógł temu przeczyć. Ostatnio działy się tu jednak już takie rzeczy, że w końcu i do tego mogło dojść. Rzuciła się do okna.

- O nie! Nie w mojej szkole – ryknęła, widząc rozgrywające się sceny. Twarz jej pociemniała, a cienkie łukowate brwi ściągnęły się w jedną groźną linię.

Niewiele myśląc, ruszyła do drzwi wyjściowych, ledwie pamiętając, by wsunąć na nogi buty. Po chwili korytarzem pędził zwinny pręgowany kot. Gdy zwierzę dobiegło do wielkich dębowych drzwi prowadzących na błonia, w miejscu, gdzie zdołało wyhamować, wyrosła kobieta. Zdyszana, z nieco potarmoszonym kokiem i bez dwóch zdań zbulwersowana.

_Nie będziesz do nikogo tu strzelać, ty durna krowo!_ – warknęła w myślach McGonagall, biegnąc przez błonia w kierunku walczących.

Gdy znalazła się gdzieś w połowie drogi między chatką gajowego a zamkiem, wzburzona zaczęła krzyczeć:

- Zostawcie go! Dajcie mu spokój, mówię! – Nieco zwolniła biegu, by móc złapać pełniejszy oddech. - Na jakiej podstawie go atakujecie? Nic nie zrobił! Nic, co mogłoby usprawiedliwić takie…

W momencie, gdy zarejestrowała mknące ku niej z kilku stron zaklęcia, zdała sobie również sprawę z tego, że jej dłoń jest pusta - nie miała przy sobie różdżki. _Idiotka_ – było ostatnią jej myślą przed tym, nim poczuła falę gorąca i widok przesłoniła jej ściana ognia. Potem nastąpiło uderzenie i niewyobrażalny, paraliżujący ból. W jednej chwili jej świat ograniczył się do czarnej, ciasnej przestrzeni, w której nie mogła złapać oddechu, świadomość własnego ciała sprowadzała się do tego, że coś od wewnątrz rozsadzało jej pierś. Myśli skupiły się na bólu i strachu. Pojęcie miejsca i czasu przestało dla Minerwy istnieć.

Potem _Coś_ sprawiło, że jej umysł uwolnił się z tego piekła i była zdolna złapać oddech. Poczuła ulgę. Jakby obiecano jej, że jest bezpieczna i ta świadomość wypełniła całe wnętrze Minerwy. Miała poczucie, jakby _to Coś_ ją chroniło i jednocześnie przywracało kontrolę nad rzeczywistością, nad jej własnym ciałem i umysłem. Brak tej kontroli był dla McGonagall najbardziej przerażający. Uspakajała ją myśl, że _to Coś_ rozumie jej potrzeby, wyczuwa je; na dodatek było silne, silniejsze niż ona teraz i bardziej świadome. Istniało wewnątrz niej, zlewało się z nią i zarazem mogło być na zewnątrz, zasłonić ją (chociaż w tym momencie nie byłaby w stanie powiedzieć, czym był świat zewnętrzny). Nie rozumiała, czemu przyszedł moment, gdy jej opiekun oddalił się; miała makabryczne wrażenie, jakby wypływała z niej dusza, cała moc, która pozwalała jej żyć. Zaczęło robić się zimno, coraz zimniej. Świadomość zaczęła krzyczeć, ból wrócił, pulsując, przeszywając, powoli obejmując całe jej ciało, aż w końcu z pełną siłą eksplodował w piersi. Nim zdążyła umrzeć… wszystko zaczęło się rozwiewać, ulatywać... Skupiła się na głosie, który ją prowadził przez ciemny tunel, w którym było przerażająco zimno i tak ciasno, że pierś nie mogłaby się unieść i zaczerpnąć powietrza. Ona jednak mogła przepłynąć przez ten korytarz, bo otaczały ją skrzydła a może ramiona. One ją rozgrzewały i rozsuwały napierające ściany. Wtuliła się w nie z całej siły, nie przejmowała się niczym wewnątrz siebie i czymkolwiek, co działo się na zewnątrz. Czas i miejsce nie istniały, a ona była zupełne spokojna. Zasnęła. Głos kazał jej zasnąć, odpoczywać.

.

~~o~~

Następnego dnia cały Hogwart huczał od plotek dotyczących zeszłej nocy i obecnego poranka. Puchon Zachariasz Smith został w trybie natychmiastowym wydalony ze szkoły. Powodem jego usunięcia było to, że jeszcze przed śniadaniem „przypadkowo" wybił dwa zęby jednemu z młodszych Ślizgonów, niejakiemu Vaiseyowi, akurat wówczas, gdy ten stał na korytarzu, parodiując scenkę, w której profesor McGonagall zostaje uderzona zaklęciami. Podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali panowała napięta atmosfera; sklepienie w komnacie było stosownie ciemne, a deszcz zacinał w okna. Uczniów siedzących przy stołach Gryffindoru i Slytherinu dzieliły najbardziej skrajne emocje. Podobnie kształtowały się nastroje wśród nauczycieli. W centralnym punkcie wielkiego stołu, gdzie znajdowało się monumentalne krzesło, w którym studenci jeszcze dwa miesiące temu oglądali dostojną postać Albusa Dumbledore`a, zagłębiła się różowa i puszysta Dolores Umbridge; do tego mało poważnego obrazka mieszkańcy Hogwartu zdążyli już jako tako przywyknąć. Obok niej jednak, na miejscu tradycyjnie należącym do wicedyrektora szkoły, czyli przez niemal czterdzieści ostatnich lat do Minerwy McGonagall, siedział postawny mężczyzna w eleganckiej miodowo-czarnej szacie. Nieznany im człowiek o ogorzałej, nieprzyjemnie wyglądającej twarzy raz po raz wyszczerzał białe zęby, uważnie słuchając czegoś, co mówiła pani dyrektor. Krzesło po drugiej stronie Umbridge było wolne. Kilku obecnych na śniadaniu nauczycieli rozlokowało się w stosownej odległości od centrum; miejsca na skraju stołu zajęli członkowie komisji egzaminacyjnej.

_- Mam nadzieję, że noc minęła państwu spokojnie – odezwała się słodkim głosem Umbridge, witając wchodzących do sali egzaminatorów. Mówiła wyraźnie i głośno, nachylając się ku drobnej, przygarbionej postaci profesor Marchbanks. – Było tu małe zamieszanie, ale winni zostali usunięci ze szkoły i porządek przywrócono, zapewniam, że więcej nie dojdzie do podobnego bezprawia. Przysłano nam ochronę. Tak to jest, gdy przejmuje się po kimś nieodpowiedzialnym schedę i…_

_- Tak, tak, ma pani absolutną słuszność! – odezwała się równie głośno i wyraźnie staruszka. – Noc była wyjątkowo niespokojna. Zakłócono egzaminy. Cieszy nas, że zamierza się usunąć winowajców. Wie pani, za naszych czasów moralność i pewna klasa były uważane za jeden z koniecznych warunków do tego, by zostać wychowawcą, a to, co praktykuje się dzisiaj, było nie do pomyślenia. _

_Uśmiech na ciastowatej twarzy Dolores Umbridge poszerzył się. _

_- Całkowicie więc podzielam pani pogląd – ciągnęła staruszka - że Dumbledore powinien nareszcie wrócić z urlopu i zaprowadzić porządek w tej instytucji. Chwała Merlinowi, że ten chłopak miał chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by przysłać feniksa dla ochrony, jak pani słusznie zauważyła.. Bardzo szlachetne zwierzę. _

_Róż nałożony na policzki profesor Umbridge zmienił się w fiolet i zdawał się rozprzestrzeniać, obejmując nawet wałek łączący głowę z ramionami. _

_- No, ale Dumbledore zawsze miał klasę i gust. Pani szanowna pozwoli. – Przewodnicząca komisji egzaminacyjnej uniosła nieco swą laskę i delikatnie wyznaczyła sobie nią przejście, przy okazji nieco odsuwając dyrektorkę. - Śniadanie stygnie, a obowiązki wzywają. _

Harry, Ron i Hermiona z samego rana pobiegli do skrzydła szpitalnego, by zapytać panią Pomfrey o zdrowie swojej opiekunki. Usłyszeli tylko to, co było im już wiadome od paru godzin: stan profesor McGonagall był na tyle poważny, iż w nocy zabrano ją do Szpitala Świętego Munga.

- Jestem pewien, że Snape jest lepiej poinformowany – powiedział cicho Harry, gdy wlekli się korytarzem, wracając z ambulatorium. Odczekał, aż będą sami i dokończył myśl: - Pamiętacie, jak wczoraj mówił do tego uzdrowiciela, że się z nim skontaktuje?

- No to nic prostszego, stary – mruknął Ron. – Pójdziemy, zapytamy tego przemiłego człowieka, a on nas zaprosi na herbatę i biszkopty do swojego lochu i wszystko dokładnie opowie. Już się nie mogę doczekać. On ma takie urocze poczucie humoru.

- Można spróbować – powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona.

Ron i Harry spojrzeli na nią, jakby wyrosły jej dwie dodatkowe głowy i zaczęła przypominać „słodkiego", według Hagrida, Puszka. Poczuli się zagrożeni.

- Chociaż na herbatę i słodką przekąskę bym nie liczyła – dodała.

Teraz siedzieli przy stole Gryffindoru. Z tego wszystkiego nawet Ron miał mniejszy apetyt niż zwykle. W tej chwili może nawet bardziej niż zdrowie McGonagall martwiła go sprawa rozmowy z Nietoperzem.

Mężczyzna siedzący obok Umbridge rozparł się wygodniej w krześle i zaczął się głośno śmiać z czegoś, co powiedziała mu dyrektorka. Ropucha była wyraźnie rozbawiona.

- Co za bezczelna jędza! – prychnęła Hermiona, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę, z której dochodziły te niestosowne odgłosy.

- Kurczę, Flitwick wygląda, jakby miał ochotę walnąć jakąś ładną klątwę w sam środek stołu - odezwał się siedzący obok Seamus Finnigan. – Gdyby mnie ktoś pytał, to uważam, że mógłby przestać się hamować. – Mimo butnej sugestii mówił wyjątkowo cicho.

- Czytałam, że w młodości był mistrzem pojedynków – rzuciła Hermiona głosem, który przez chwilę pozwolił im wierzyć w to, że ma nadzieję, iż profesor zaklęć wyciągnie różdżkę i pokaże, na co go stać. Wyprowadziła ich z błędu, dodając z jeszcze większym przekonaniem i pełnym uznaniem: – Całe szczęście, że ma tyle opanowania i rozsądku, by się powstrzymać przed popełnieniem głupstwa.

- Ja tam uważam, że rozsądek… ostatnio się nie sprawdza, Hermiono – powiedział Ron. – Mógłby więc zrobić sobie przerwę i przestać ze sobą walczyć! Wszyscy by go poparli. No, większość. – Zerknął w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, przy którym siedzieli członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej z Malfoyem na czele.

- Jasne, mielibyśmy tu kolejną awanturę i stracilibyśmy następnego kompetentnego nauczyciela. Obiecujące – sarknęła, posyłając mu krytyczne spojrzenie. Harry miał coś na końcu języka, ale się powstrzymał. Hermiona kontynuowała: - Profesor McGonagall wczoraj pozwoliła sobie na brak opanowania i efekt jest raczej _nieciekawy_.

- Wiesz, Hermiono, rzucanie zaklęć w Hagrida było chyba niezłym uzasadnieniem, by się jako wicedyrektorka wtrąciła – odezwała się Ginny, mrużąc groźnie oczy wbite w różowy punkt pośrodku stołu nauczycielskiego. - Ja bym tam się z chęcią dołączyła do Flitwicka. Aż mną wstrząsa. Krowa! – W przeciwieństwie do Seamusa nie zniżyła głosu.

- Oczywiście, że należało zareagować, ale chodzi o to, że… - Hermiona nie zdążyła skończyć myśli, bo Ron tracił ją w ramię.

- Snep – wydusił, zasłaniając usta, by nie wypadły mu kawałki jajecznicy.

Severus Snape wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, korzystając swym zwyczajem z bocznych drzwi tak, by jak najkrótszą drogą dotrzeć do stołu nauczycielskiego. Jego twarz miała nieprzenikniony wyraz, a ruchy ciała były całkowicie opanowane. Zimne, czarne oczy gładko prześlizgnęły się po sali.

- Wygląda jak każdego innego dnia – warknął z wyraźnym poirytowaniem Harry; sam miał bladą twarz i podkrążone oczy. Przez resztę minionej nocy, gdy już znaleźli się w swoich sypialniach, rzucał się w pościeli, próbując się pozbyć natrętnych, niepokojących snów z mistrzem eliksirów w roli głównej. Kilka razy siadał na łóżku i zastanawiał się nad zachowaniem Snape`a w skrzydle szpitalnym; w efekcie liczył chyba na to, że nauczyciel w jakiś sposób okaże swoją dezaprobatę dla tego, co się wydarzyło, jakiś rodzaj solidarności… że coś po nim będzie widać. Cokolwiek.

- No chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że akurat on będzie rozpaczał, Harry – powiedziała Ginny, przewracając oczami.

Harry mruknął coś w kubek z kawą i pociągnął spory łyk, dopiero wówczas zdając sobie sprawę, że nie dolał mleka i nie wsypał cukru. Skrzywił się. Wrzuconej na talerz zapiekanki z warzyw nawet nie zamierzał tknąć.

- Ach, profesorze Snape! – Piskliwy głos Umbridge dotarł do stołu Gryffindoru.

Mistrz eliksirów został zatrzymany w chwili, gdy zamierzał minąć krzesło dyrektorki. Kobieta odwróciła się do niego, wychylając głowę zza wielkiego oparcia i w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji (bo Snape ani myślał się przesunąć, stojąc dokładnie za zajmowanym przez nią krzesłem) coś do niego powiedziała. Uczniowskie stoły były niestety zbyt daleko, by mogli dosłyszeć zrównoważony ton. Po chwili wskazała mu wolne miejsce obok siebie. Mistrz eliksirów ukłonił się nieznacznie i usiadł. Zobaczyli, jak postawny mężczyzna przechyla się przez stół i wyciąga rękę w jego kierunku - dyrektorka zapewne właśnie przedstawiła sobie obu panów -ale Snape jedynie sztywno skinął mu głową, nie mając zamiaru ściskać wyciągniętej dłoni. Umbridge poprawiła pulchną łapą swe mysie włosy, na których tkwiła aksamitna kokardka. Hermiona pomyślała, że wstrętne babsko musiało do perfekcji opanować czar maskujący, bo na jej twarzy nie było widać oznak tego, że kilka godzin wcześniej przeorała nią kilka dobrych metrów trawnika na błoniach. Ropucha, uśmiechając się cukierkowo, uniosła różdżkę i wykonując nią kilka ruchów – jakby dyrygowała orkiestrą - sprawiła, że przed Snape`em pojawiła się kwiecista filiżanka, a w powietrzu zawisł dzbanek, z którego dziobka popłynęła do porcelanowej czarki herbata. Snape siedział niczym posąg z rękami ukrytymi pod stołem. Hermiona była pewna, że jego czarne oczy śledzą ruchy Umbridge, mimo że twarz nauczyciela eliksirów zwrócona była w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Jego wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w kwaśnym uśmiechu i poruszyły – podziękował. Ropucha mówiła coś, pochylając się ku niemu; na jej obwisłej twarzy pojawił się jakiś przerysowany wielkopański grymas. W pewnym momencie w okolonej czarnymi włosami twarzy dało się dostrzec wyraźną zmianę; Hermiona pomyślała, że coś musiało Snape`a poruszyć. Głowa mężczyzny powoli skierowała się w stronę dyrektorki, a brwi na moment się uniosły; na surowej twarzy znowu pojawił się grymas przypominający uprzejmy uśmiech, a jego usta poruszały się przez chwilę. Kobieta trochę niezadowolona machnęła kilka razy ręką, jakby odganiała od siebie i swego rozmówcy uciążliwego insekta i powiedziała coś, prostując się w swym krześle.

Harry spiął się i zmrużył oczy, patrząc wyczekująco na mistrza eliksirów. Jasne było, że Snape zawsze gra; niestety pytaniem pozostawało, w co i po której naprawdę stronie. W związku z tym, co Harry dostrzegł w nocy, gdy szpiegowali pod skrzydłem szpitalnym, postanowił, że da Nietoperzowi jeszcze jedną szansę.

Umbridge również przez chwilę oczekiwała na decyzję opiekuna Slytherinu. Wąskie usta mężczyzny po raz kolejny wykrzywiły się i Snape potakująco skinął głową w kierunku jędzy. Wówczas na twarzy kobiety pojawił się wyraz obrzydliwej satysfakcji; odetchnęła głęboko i oparła ręce o blat stołu, a jej grube paluchy ozdobione pierścionkami zaczęły poruszać się niczym wijące się larwy.

- Jak myślicie, czy to może oznaczać, że właśnie ogłosiła mu, że dekretem numer tysiąc-którymś usunęła cały Dom Godryka Gryffindora z Hogwartu? – odezwał się zbyt spokojnym jak na siebie tonem Ron, patrząc w kierunku uroczej pary. – A może to tylko my zostaliśmy zesłani do Azkabanu? – dodał z jeszcze większą i bardziej podejrzaną beztroską. - Widzieliście tych rozstawionych po szkole aurorów!

- Nie sądzę. Na to Snape ma zdecydowanie za mało zadowoloną minę – mruknął Harry, zerkając nieufnie to na mistrza eliksirów, to znowu na obleśne babsko. Nadal starał się zachować dystans i tłumaczył sobie w myślach, że to, co zobaczył, o niczym jeszcze nie świadczy.

Umbridge potoczyła po sali wyłupiastymi oczami, zawieszając je na moment na Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Miał wrażenie, że wyraźnie chce mu dać znać, iż ma dla niego kolejną „miłą wiadomość"; jego dłoń jakoś odruchowo wpełzła do kieszeni i zacisnęła się na różdżce. Oblicze Snape`a znowu było zwrócone w kierunku drzwi; patrzył z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, czarne oczy badające to, co działo się przy stołach uczniowskich, nie zatrzymały się jednak na Harrym. Mistrz eliksirów nawet nie spróbował ruszyć herbaty czy jakiegokolwiek jedzenia, które podsunęła mu ta kobieta – to akurat Pottera nie dziwiło. Dyrektorka za to dokończyła swoją herbatę i, używając różdżki, raz jeszcze napełniła sobie filiżankę. Po tym podniosła się i odchrząknęła swym zwyczajem („yhm, yhm").

- Proszę o uwagę, moi drodzy – odezwała się dźwięcznie; ta jej dziecięca barwa głosu za każdym razem doprowadzała Harry`ego do torsji. Wyczekując na stosowną reakcję ze strony zgromadzonych, poprawiła sobie puchowy sweter, trochę nieporadnie używając w tym celu jednej ręki. Hermiona nie bez satysfakcji zauważyła, że drugą łapę trzyma przełożoną przez malutką torebeczkę, którą przewiesiła sobie przez pierś; kontuzja zapewne była pamiątką po spotkaniu z Fawkesem.

- Sugeruję, byście zwrócili swe buziaczki w moim kierunku i umilkli – zaszczebiotała dyrektorka. - Ostatnio tyle się działo, że chyba chcecie usłyszeć kilka słów na ten temat od kogoś kompetentnego i rozwiać tę otaczającą was mgłę plotek, moi drodzy.

Szumy powoli się wyciszyły, chociaż nie była to taka cisza, jaka zwykła wypełniać salę, gdy Albus Dumbledore podnosił się z krzesła, pragnąc przemówić.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała ze sztucznym uśmiechem, wdzięcznie splatając przed sobą pulchne paluchy. - Moi kochani, przede wszystkim pragnę was uspokoić, informując, że już nic nie będzie zakłócało procesu waszej edukacji. Jako że odpowiednie wykształcenie i wychowanie młodzieży jest dla ministerstwa sprawą bardzo ważną, przysłano nam tu do pomocy specjalną grupę aurorów – powiedziała z satysfakcją. - Będzie ona wspierała nas w dążeniu do tworzenia społeczności opartej na uznanych tradycjach i obowiązującym prawie.

Wszyscy troje wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia, a Ginny cicho prychnęła.

- Oto pan Jobates Morignan, starszy auror – kontynuowała Umbridge, wskazując ręką na mężczyznę siedzącego obok.. Ten podniósł się i ukłonił. – Pozostając pod moim bezpośrednim zwierzchnictwem, będzie on kierował grupą porządkową. Witamy go oklaskami!

Od strony stołu Ślizgonów dało się słyszeć nieliczne i raczej mało entuzjastyczne oklaski, wśród grona pedagogicznego ktoś bliżej nieokreślony zaklaskał raz czy dwa. Nie zniechęcony tym chłodnym powitaniem Morignan usiadł, nadal się uśmiechając.

- Możecie zgłaszać do niego wszelkie problemy – ciągnęła - które w waszym mniemaniu są nadużyciem lub jawnym złamaniem prawa. – Żabie oczy zachęcająco skierowały się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. - Poza tym mam do przekazania jeszcze jedną miłą wiadomość. Zapewne zorientowaliście się, że od wczoraj zaszły pewne zmiany _kadrowe_.

Po sali poniósł się szum.

- Profesor McGonagall, która była dotąd wicedyrektorem, podupadła na zdrowiu w wyniku swego nieostrożnego i, powiedzmy szczerze, bardzo niewłaściwego zachowania.

Tym razem od stołu Gryffindoru dało się słyszeć wyraźne już głosy oburzenia. Od wyrażenia swej dezaprobaty nie potrafiło się pohamować również kilku nauczycieli, przy czym Snape nadal wyglądał, jakby zamiast twarzy miał gipsową maskę - ani mięsień nie drgnął w jego bladym obliczu. Umbridge wciąż uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, a nawet wydawała się z lubością przyjmować pomruki idące od stołu, przy którym siedzieli Harry, Hermiona i Ron.

- Z tego, co słyszałam – kontynuowała z udawanym bólem - niestety nasza droga pani profesor prawdopodobnie nie będzie wstanie wrócić już do zawodu. – Zrobiła małą pauzę; trudno było uniknąć wrażenia, że delektuje się efektem, jaki wywołały jej słowa. Potem jej ton stał się urzędowy, ale na twarz wypłynęło jakieś podniecenie, czająca się pod skórą bezlitosna uciecha. – Zresztą ze względu na różne okoliczności formalne, mając na uwadze wasze dobro, ministerstwo postanowiło, że czas najwyższy, by pani profesor przeszła na emeryturę. Jej miejsce na stanowisku wicedyrektora zajmie doświadczony pedagog i wychowawca, którego wszyscy znacie i cenicie, profesor Severus Snape. Gratulujemy, profesorze. Liczę na pana lojalność i oddanie – zakończyła ciepło.

Od stołu Slytherinu odezwały się liczne i tym razem entuzjastyczne oklaski, a nawet pokrzykiwania. Reszta sali na moment po prostu zamarła. Snape w odpowiedzi na aplauz ze strony swego domu sztywno poruszył głową. Harry widząc to, miał wrażenie, że słyszy w głowie cichy, ale wyraźny i pełen satysfakcji głos mistrza eliksirów mówiący: „Tak, Potter"; poczuł, jak płoną mu policzki. Na ostrej twarzy nauczyciela malowało się wręcz obrzydliwe opanowanie, czarne oczy kolejny raz zimno omiotły komnatę. Pierwsza wyrwała się z odrętwienia i szoku profesor Hooch. Nauczycielka miotlarstwa z trzaskiem odsunęła swoje krzesło i, przechodząc za nowo mianowanym wicedyrektorem, przystanęła na moment, z wyrazem obrzydzenia na jastrzębiej twarzy i coś do niego mruknęła. Umbridge zerknęła na nią z dziwną satysfakcją; zapewne znalazła właśnie pretekst do usunięcia kolejnego nauczyciela, a może zawieszenia rozgrywek Quidditcha w przyszłym sezonie. Mistrz eliksirów nawet nie drgnął, za to w komnacie zapanowało poruszenie.

Gdy Ropucha ogłosiła drugą „miłą wiadomość", Hermiona złapała powietrze i wstrzymała na długą chwilę oddech.

- A więc to naprawdę koniec – wymamrotał Ron, gdy już odzyskał mowę.

Harry poczuł jak w jego gardle narasta krzyk. _Wszystko jasne, co? Ale zaskoczenie!_ – coś zasyczało w jego głowie. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem. Tymczasem Neville zrobił się najpierw blady, potem zaś fioletowy, jakby coś ścisnęło go z gardło i dusiło, odbierając oddech.

- W niektórych kulturach samobójstwo jest uważane za honorowe wyjście – powiedział grobowym tonem Dean Thomas. - Nie zhańbiłbym więc Gryffindoru i rodziny. Zrobię to w łazience… Po teście z historii magii. Nie będę dezerterem, na przeklętego Salazara.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

- Ona jest naprawdę głupia – powiedziała wreszcie z przekonaniem, chociaż niezbyt głośno. – Sakramencko durna.

Umbridge kilka razy głęboko odetchnęła, jakby próbowała poczuć głębiej tę atmosferę i podnosząc głos spróbowała przekrzyczeć uczniów. Studenci nie poddali się do momentu, gdy dostatecznie głośno rzuciła słowo „McGonagall".

- Oczywiście wszyscy życzymy profesor McGonagall powrotu do zdrowia, chociaż rokowania nie są zbyt pomyślne. Musimy być gotowi na smutne wieści – przemówiła głosem, który prawdopodobnie miał ukazywać głęboką troskę. - Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Albus Dumbledore jako jej wieloletni przyjaciel zamierza się zjawić, by… no cóż, powiedzmy to odważnie: prawdopodobnie pożegnać się. – Mimo tego, iż starała się zachować ów matczyny ton, nie potrafiła powstrzymać drgania sflaczałych ust i błysku w oczach, które skierowały się wprost na Harry`ego.

Hermiona wykręciła przyjacielowi dłoń, w której unosił różdżkę i syknęła tak, że Ron, który nie dostrzegł miny Harry`ego i jej interwencji, aż podskoczył. Potter spojrzał na nią morderczym wzrokiem.

- Nie bądź głupi, Harry – powiedziała. – Nie daj jej satysfakcji. Nie tędy droga.

- Droga do czego? – warknął Harry.

- Do lepszego – rzuciła krótko. – Musimy porozmawiać z tym kimś, kto naprawdę wie, co z NIĄ. To jest najbardziej niepokojąca sprawa.

- Chyba żartujesz! – wtrącił Ron. – Po tym? – wykonał trochę nieskoordynowany ruch ręką; wyraźnie jednak chodziło mu o wskazanie na stół nauczycielski.

- Nie żartuję. I prawdę powiedziawszy, myślę, że to nie my będziemy mieli największe kłopoty w związku z tą nominacją.

Po raz kolejny spojrzeli na nią, jakby straciła rozum.

- Nie martw się, miła dziewczynko – odezwał się Ron, jakby próbował uspokoić kogoś niezrównoważonego. - Zaraz zaprowadzimy cię do skrzydła szpitalnego, pani Pomfrey na pewno ci pomoże.

- Sądzę, że w popołudniowym, specjalnym wydaniu Proroka będzie co czytać. – Ignorując ich wątpliwości w sprawie nominacji Snape`a, zmieniła temat. - Chcą podrażnić i zwabić Dumbledore`a.

- Ach, i oczywiście została nam jeszcze jedna sprawa – powiedziała Umbridge, nim usiadła. Jej sflaczała twarz dosłownie promieniowała szczęściem.

Hermiona tym razem miała jak najgorsze przeczucie. Jakiś głosik w głowie podpowiadał jej, co teraz usłyszą.

- Uczniowie domu Gryffindora, w tym ciężkim dla siebie czasie wymagają naturalnie szczególnej troski i uwagi - mówiła tym karykaturalnym matczynym tonem, rzucając spojrzenie w ulubionym kierunku i łapiąc spojrzenie gniewnych zielonych oczu - Mimo swych licznych obowiązków osobiście o Was zadbam, moi drodzy. Jako opiekun.

Po tych słowach z wdziękiem pensjonarki usadowiła się na powrót w krześle i zajęła swoją, zapewne już chłodną herbatą.

Od stołu Slytherinu dały się słyszeć komentarze i śmiechy – głos Malfoya wyraźnie się wybijał; uczniowie Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu przekazywali delikatne wyrazy współczucia. Przy stole Gryfonów panowała kompletna cisza. W zasadzie do końca śniadania wyglądało, jakby rzucona na ten obszar _Silencio_. Być może jeszcze nigdy dotąd uczniowie tego domu nie wydawali się tak przerażeni i zrezygnowani.

Harry poczuł jak w ogromnej sali robi się duszno, bardzo duszno i zaczyna brakować mu miejsca i powietrza.

Oczy Ropuchy nieustannie przebiegały komnatę, oceniając reakcje na wygłoszone słowa; była bardzo usatysfakcjonowana. Od czasu do czasu coś mówiła do obu siedzących przy niej mężczyzn. Po kilku minutach nauczyciele i uczniowie zaczęli powoli opuszczać salę; wreszcie podniósł się i Snape.

- Wyjdzie jak zazwyczaj bocznymi drzwiami – szepnęła grobowym tonem, nachylając się ku chłopakom Hermiona. – To da nam chwilę. Odczekamy moment i spróbujemy go złapać w drodze do lochów.

Ron powiedział coś całkowicie niezrozumiałego, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

Ku rozczarowaniu Hermiony zaraz za mistrzem eliksirów wstali Umbridge i Morignan i w trójkę ruszyli ku bocznym drzwiom.

- Mamy pecha – westchnęła.

- Skąd! Po prostu za jednym zamachem możemy porozmawiać o sprawie z dwiema najlepiej poinformowanymi osobami – rzucił drwiąco Harry. - Obie na pewno chętnie udzielą nam wylewnych odpowiedzi. W końcu jedna z nich jest nawet naszym nowym opiekunem.

- No nic, poczekamy, aż Snape się uwolni od tego towarzystwa – zdecydowała, ignorując uwagę przyjaciela dziewczyna. Nie musiała mówić ciszej, bo miejsca obok nich były już puste.

- Hermiono, to nie ma sensu, nie rozumiesz? – próbował wyperswadować jej Harry; wyglądał na nieco zrezygnowanego. - Mam wrażenie, że jednak nie dotarło do ciebie to, co do nas. Umbridge właśnie mianowała się opiekunem naszego domu, a Snape zgodził się zostać jej prawą ręką jako wicedyrektor. Wybór padł na tłustego dupka, bo on jako jedyny nie należał do zadeklarowanej opozycji. Zgodził się! I nie wydawało mi się, by musiała użyć siły, aby go przekonać! To wczoraj, to było…

- Myślę, że to, czego byliśmy świadkami wczoraj, to była prawda, Harry - przerwała mu Hermiona, mówiąc z głębokim przekonaniem. – On się martwił o McGonagall. I Ron, daruj sobie - rzuciła do przyjaciela, który za każdym razem, gdy o tym dyskutowali, robił bardzo _sceptyczną_ minę (Snape martwiący się o jakiegoś Gryfona nie tylko dla niego był kompletną abstrakcją). - Poza tym – ciągnęła - on jest naprawdę zbyt inteligentny, by się dać zmanipulować przez to prostackie stworzenie. Umbridge wybrała go, bo pragnęła zwerbować mocnego sojusznika i jednocześnie zabezpieczyć się, wiedząc, że Snape wzbudza wśród uczniów i pracowników respekt i sądząc, że nie jest zdeklarowany. Dokonała najgorszego z możliwych dla siebie wyborów.

Ron przez chwilę z uniesionymi brwiami i kretyńską miną kiwał głową, jakby wpadł jakiś trans. Harry na moment zacisnął kurczowo powieki i wziął głęboki oddech.

- Jeśli nawet – rzucił w odpowiedzi - to nie sądzisz chyba, że to poprawia naszą sytuację? - Zaczynał się irytować.

- Powiedzmy, że zapewnia nam pewne ogólne bezpieczeństwo. Nie twierdzę, że będzie przyjemnie – dodała, widząc ich niedowierzające spojrzenia, a potem zakomenderowała: - Idziemy.

Powoli się pozbierali i ruszyli do wyjścia. Stanęli w zatłoczonym holu, tak, by mieć dobry widok na przejście wiodące do lochów, drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego i schody - jako że wychodząc bocznymi drzwiami z Wielkiej Sali można było dostać się do komnaty, z której przejście prowadziło na pierwsze piętro (odkryli to dzięki mapie Huncwotów). Po chwili z pokoju nauczycielskiego wyszła pani Hooch, dość głośno zamykając za sobą drzwi; wyglądało na to, że nadal jest wzburzona. Przeleciała obok nich, jakby sędziowała mecz quidditcha. Ron pomyślał o niej z prawdziwym uznaniem; zrobiło mu się naprawdę żal, że straci pracę – ale przecież oni też nie zagrzeją tu długo miejsca - może jeszcze tego dnia wylecą.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy aby czasem Umbridge nie zachciało się zabrać Snape`a i aurora na przechadzkę po zamku lub nie zaprosiła mistrza eliksirów do swojego gabinetu, a on nie dał rady bądź nie chciał z jakiegoś względu się wykręcić. Po chwili jednak na wielkich schodach ukazał się różowy obiekt w towarzystwie Morignana i Snape`a. Jeszcze nim zeszli na poziom holu, nowy wicedyrektor rzucił na nich podejrzliwe spojrzenie spoza kurtyny czarnych włosów, a jego wąskie wargi wykrzywiły się z wyraźną awersją; nic jednak nie powiedział. Umbridge najwyraźniej nie zauważyła ich. Kierowali się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Hermiona rozczarowana westchnęła w myślach; będą musieli poczekać na inną okazję.

Nim jednak grono dyrektorskie i auror dotarli do komnaty, z wielkich marmurowych schodów, szeleszcząc białym nakrochmalonym fartuchem, zbiegła pani Pomfrey. Jej twarz była tak czerwona, jakby szkolna pielęgniarka doznała ostrych poparzeń słonecznych. Podeszła, tarasując nauczycielom i Morignanowi przejście i potrząsnęła przed Umbridge dłonią, w której trzymała długi, opatrzony pieczęciami pergamin.

- Wypraszam sobie! – mówiła na tyle głośno, że dokładnie słyszeli, mimo iż stali kilkanaście kroków dalej, a w sali wejściowej panował zwykły rwetes. - Może mnie pani zwolnić, proszę bardzo, ale podane tu powody… są po prostu _śmieszne_. Ratowanie ludzkiego życia jest moim pierwszym i nadrzędnym obowiązkiem, ale pani zdaje się nie ma pojęcia o tym, czym są obowiązki, nie mówiąc o jakimkolwiek szacunku dla ludzkiego życia! Stan zdrowia mojej pacjentki wymagał tego, by natychmiast przetransportowano ją do szpitala, z pani błogosławieństwem czy bez niego! – Pani Pomfrey była tak wzburzona i zdeterminowana, że wyraźnie nie liczyła się z tym, że roztrząsa te sprawy w obecności tłumu uczniów.

Dolores Umbridge wyprężyła się; uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy. Auror wyglądał w tym momencie jak zgłodniały brytan czekający na polecenie swego pana, by ruszyć do ataku; w tym wypadku w grę wchodziło zapewne aresztowanie pielęgniarki. Tymczasem Snape stał niczym posąg, może jedynie jego czarne brwi kolejny raz nieco się uniosły, a usta lekko wydęły.

- Radzę liczyć się ze słowami, moja droga - powiedziała Umbridge przesłodzonym głosikiem – jej głos był dość cichy; wzbierała w niej furia.

Harry zapragnął wyraźniej słyszeć, co mówią. Pociągnął kolejno za szaty swych wstrząśniętych przyjaciół, aby korzystając z tego, że główni aktorzy są zaabsorbowani rozgrywaniem swej sceny, nieco się przybliżyli.

- Osoba usunięta ze stanowiska dyscyplinarnie nie będzie mnie pouczała, czym są obowiązki – kontynuowała jedwabiście dyrektorka. Kokarda na jej mysich włosach zatrzęsła się, jakby ożyła, przypominając tłustą muchę. - Pani zwolnienie ma skutek natychmiastowy i nie omieszkamy dołączyć stosownej opinii. Mój zastępca wyda pani dokumenty – wydyszała, unosząc wyżej kanciastą głowę i najwidoczniej uznając sprawę za zakończoną; zamierzała odejść.

- Zastępca? – rzuciła pielęgniarka, po czym, ignorując tę kwestię, wróciła do głównego wątku: - W tej sytuacji pozwolę sobie pouczyć panią, że przysługują mi dwa tygodnie wypowiedzenia. W tym czasie pozostanę w ambulatorium, pełniąc swoje obowiązki wobec uczniów tej szkoły. - Jej głos nieco przycichł, ale ton pozostał kategoryczny.

- Pouczyć? Nie sądzę – zapiała wytrącona z równowagi dyrektorka. - Jest pani zwolniona dyscyplinarnie, więc od jutra nie chcę pani widzieć na terenie mojej szkoły… moja droga!

Większość uczniów obecnych w pobliżu, wybałuszając oczy i rozdziawiając bądź zasłaniając dłońmi usta, zwalniała kroku, niektórzy – odważniejsi - bezceremonialnie zatrzymywali się. Na co którejś twarzy malował się wyraz podniecenia. Byli też tacy, którzy udawali, iż nie patrzą, nie słyszą i czym prędzej opuszczali hol. Snape przeciągnął zimnym wzrokiem po sali wejściowej, sprawiając, że część ciekawskich uczniów natychmiast ruszyła w swoim kierunku; jakimś cudem nie wykazał większego zainteresowania trójką Gryfonów stojącą o kilka kroków dalej.

- Ależ to skrajna nieodpowiedzialność pozostawiać uczniów bez opieki medycznej! – ciągnęła zawzięcie pielęgniarka. - Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić…

- Obawiam się, że pani zdanie i zamiary nie mają znaczenia – wydyszała Umbridge. Szeroka pierś falowała jej z gniewu.

- Pozwolę sobie zasugerować, by przenieść tę dyskusję w inne, nieco ustronniejsze miejsce – zainterweniował bardzo spokojnym, rozsądnym tonem mistrz eliksirów.

- To nie będzie konieczne, Severusie – wymówiła śpiewnie Ropucha. - Tu nie ma o czym dyskutować.

- Odmawiam opuszczenia ambulatorium ze względu na bezpieczeństwo uczniów! – Nieprzejednana pielęgniarka buntowniczo położyła ręce na biodra.

Atmosfera stawała się naprawdę niebezpieczna. Umbridge w typowym dla siebie porywie szaleństwa spojrzała na Morignana, ale nim ten zdążył zareagować, dość bezbarwny ton głosu Severusa Snape`a zadusił ten tlejący lont. Jego brwi uniosły się, a połyskujące oczy wpatrywały się z naciskiem w panią Pomfrey.

- Nie sądzę, by to całe podważanie autorytetu pani dyrektor w obecności uczniów mogło odnieść jakikolwiek pozytywny skutek na przyszłość. – Mówił na tyle cicho, że ledwie mogli dosłyszeć. – Osoba z pani doświadczeniem i rozsądkiem, madame, na pewno jest w stanie to zrozumieć. Nawet pozostając w stanie wzburzenia.

Hermiona przygryzła usta i zmrużyła oczy, pilnie obserwując i słuchając.

- Owszem, profesorze! – rzuciła pielęgniarka nie speszona spojrzeniem czarnych oczu; wydawało się nawet, że nieco się opanowała. - To właśnie rozsądek i poczucie obowiązku każą mi pozostać na stanowisku przynajmniej do zjawienia się mojego następcy. Gdyby nie one, już dawno sama złożyłabym rezygnację. Dzieci! Chodzi przede wszystkim o bezpieczeństwo dzieci! – mówiła stanowczo.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się, wkładając w to trochę więcej emocji. – Chodzi nam więc o to samo, madame, prawda? – powiedział to, wymawiając słowa w taki sposób, jakby kpił albo wręcz przeciwnie był całkiem przekonany o prawdziwości swego stwierdzenia i chciał je uświadomić Pomfrey; Harry`emu trudno było zdecydować. Mówiąc pochylił się nieco do przodu, a kurtyny jego włosów zakołysały się na moment, lekko przesłaniając oblicze; gdy się wyprostował, jego twarz była znowu pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek emocji. - Myślę, że powinniśmy wejść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. – Ostre słowa były wymierzone w pielęgniarkę. Szczupła ręka Snape`a uniosła się, wskazując na wejście do komnaty. Umbridge pokiwała z aprobatą głową i kwaśno się uśmiechnęła, widząc zbitą z tropu Pomfrey.

W tym momencie Snape jakby kątem oka dostrzegł Gryfonów. Długie nozdrza krzywego nosa zadrgały – Ron miał znowu wrażenie, że Snape wietrzy ich zapach, niczym pies gończy. Jego płonące gniewem oczy zmrużyły się, przeszywając ich. Harry jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi; mógłby przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy ujrzał błysk jego zębów.

Hermiona natychmiast otrzeźwiała, chwytając Rona i Harry`ego za rękawy i zmusiła do skierowania kroków w stronę jednego z wielkich filarów. Sala po tej stronie była chwilowo pusta. Dziewczyna szepnęła „Peleryna", a Ron, odgadując jej pomysł, w odpowiedzi syknął „Zwariowałaś?". Harry miał chyba na myśli coś podobnego, co i Ron, ale tylko obejrzał się wokół, wydobył z torby wiotki, jedwabisty materiał i po chwili obok wielkiej kolumny nie było już widać nikogo. Hermiona wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją kolejno na ich buty i szaty, szepnęła jeszcze „_Silencio!_".

Mimo iż między nauczycielami - zanim ruszyli do pokoju nauczycielskiego - doszło ponownie do krótkiej wymiany zdań, nie zdążyli dostać się za nimi do komnaty - ciężkie drzwi zostały zamknięte.

- Dzięki ci, Merlinie - szepnął z wyraźną ulgą Ron. W sali wejściowej zapanował istny tumult tak, że musieli ulokować się pod ścianą przy pokoju, w dość niewygodnym punkcie – tu uczniowie nie zachodzili, chyba że mieli sprawę do któregoś z wykładowców.

- To nie mogło się udać – ciągnął Ron. - Wycofujemy się, stary.

- Cii – syknęła Hermiona, zasłaniając Ronowi usta.

- Zostajemy – szepnął zdecydowanie Harry. – Binns. - Wskazał ruchem głowy w głąb holu; na horyzoncie pojawił się nauczyciel historii magii albo raczej jego duch przelatujący tuż nad ziemią, jakby po niej szedł. - Jeśli leci do pokoju… - ciągnął z nadzieją Harry - i otworzy drzwi zamiast przejść przez ścianę… - Zamilkł, wyczekując.

- Bądźmy rozsądni – znowu odezwał się Ron. Gdy nikt nie zareagował, dodał z naciskiem: - I zadajmy sobie pytanie, czy to jest naprawdę konieczne.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wyglądało na to, że rozsądny argument nie sprawdził się.

W tym momencie tuż za Binnsem pojawił się z miną pełną jakiegoś diabelskiego podniecenia woźny Filch. Obaj wyraźnie kierowali się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Pogrążony w odmętach myśli profesor historii sięgnął do klamki i najzwyczajniej - po ludzku - otworzył drzwi, nie zawracając sobie głowy Filchem, który znajdował się kilka kroków za nim. Harry szepnął „Teraz!" i nim duch zamknął wejście wcisnęli się do wnętrza, delikatnie blokując drzwi. Stało się to dokładnie w momencie, gdy ręka Filcha zapukała w drewno. Łysiejąca, koścista głowa woźnego z zaciekawieniem zajrzała do środka.

Jako że w komnacie już panowała atmosfera wzburzenia, a woźny, dzięki Merlinowi, spowodował zamieszanie przy drzwiach, obecni nie usłyszeli ani nie zdołali zauważyć ich wtargnięcia. Szybko więc, idąc przy ukośnie lecącej ścianie, przesunęli się kilka kroków w głąb, stając pomiędzy dużym witrażowym oknem a małym zasłoniętym okiennicą, przy którym w głębokim cieniu stało czarne krzesło. Oparli się o wolny kawałek zimnej, kamiennej ściany. Wszystkim trojgu serca łomotały tak mocno, a krew szumiała w głowach tak głośno, że modlili się, by nikt nie dosłyszał tych odgłosów.

Umbridge odwróciła się do wejścia i wściekłym tonem zapytała, o co chodzi, a gdy Filch, jąkając się, zaczął tłumaczyć, że jacyś uczniowie kolejny raz „powypisywali niedozwolone hasła na ścianie toalety…" - kazała mu poczekać na zewnątrz. Woźny, służalczo schylając kark i mrucząc coś zgoła niepokornego, zamknął drzwi, sam pozostając na korytarzu.

Komnata, w której się znaleźli, była dość obszerna i obłożona do połowy ścian ciemną boazerią, powyżej nierówny tynk pomalowano na zielono, strop również. W dużym kominku ozdobionym kamiennymi symbolami czterech domów, spokojnie płonął ogień. Wokół paleniska stały cztery wysiedziane fotele – każdy w odmiennym stylu i okropna żółta kanapa. Pod ścianami mieściło się kilka szaf, biurek i jeden regał zapełniony książkami i czasopismami. Obrazy zdjęto ze ścian, pozostawiając na nich wyraźnie ciemniejsze ślady; oszczędzono jedynie barwną tablicę z rozkładem zajęć. W centrum, na bordowym dywanie, stał dość duży, ciężki stół, wokół którego toczyła się dyskusja.

Atmosfera była gorąca. Harry mógł przysiąc, że nie tylko on i jego przyjaciele czuli walące w swojej piersi serce i spływające po plecach kropelki potu. Snape naturalnie był wyjątkiem – wydawał się całkiem opanowany, pomijając może oczy, w których czaiło się coś, czego Harry chwilowo nie potrafił określić. Przypominał Harry`emu rzymską statuę - jedną rękę miał zasuniętą za plecy, drugą trzymał połę nauczycielskiej togi. Stał przy stole naprzeciw Morignana, tuż przy Umbridge; pani Pomfrey znajdowała się po drugiej stronie, pomiędzy ustawionymi tam krzesłami. Duch profesora Binnsa usadowił się w narożnym fotelu i najwyraźniej próbował zrozumieć konfliktową sytuację. Pani Sprout siedziała naprężona na brzegu fotela ustawionego pod jedną ze ścian, jej grube brwi zniknęły pod strzechą najeżonych włosów.

- No wie pan, Snape, i to właśnie pan mówi takie rzeczy? – obruszyła się pani Pomfrey. - Licząc tylko pańskie zajęcia, mam tygodniowo kilku rannych uczniów. Przypominam panu, że trwają egzaminy praktyczne, wczoraj miałam w ambulatorium między innymi dwóch pana Ślizgonów. Poza tym – podniosła jeszcze bardziej głos - cały ten burdel, z którym mamy tu do czynienia od czasu zniknięcia profesora Dumbledore`a, powoduje, że co rusz ktoś doznaje jakichś obrażeń! To pan wykazuje się brakiem wyobraźni, jeśli wygłasza tu takie rzeczy.

- Proszę się liczyć ze słowami i odzywać z większym szacunkiem do mojego zastępcy – ryknęła Umbridge, cała się aż trzęsąc. Rozpościerając szeroko paluchy swej dłoni (niczym płetwę), oparła zdrową łapę na blacie stołu, jakby szukała w ten sposób lepszego oparcia i pochyliła się ku pielęgniarce. - Albo dostanie pani jeszcze gorszą opinię! - Machnęła ręką, przewracając czyjąś filiżankę i wylewając na stół resztkę herbaty (Harry pomyślał, że to pewnie filiżanka Hooch).

Filius Flitwick, zapewne wcześniej siedzący obok pni Sprout, teraz stał – jego zazwyczaj dobrotliwa twarz zmieniła się nie do poznania. Harry miał wrażenie, że przed ich wejściem musiało zajść coś między nim a aurorem – ten drugi wyraźnie czuł się niezbyt pewnie.

- Zastępcy? Profesorze…? – Osłupiała pani Pomfrey zmierzyła Snape`a wzrokiem pełnym niedowierzania.

- To, jak sądzę, nieuzasadniony sceptycyzm – odezwał się głębokim, cierpliwym głosem mistrz eliksirów, kolejny raz wbijając w panią Pomfrey czarne oczy. – Naprawdę nie widzę powodów do takiego dramatyzowania i zarzucania sobie… niekompetencji.

- Nie widzi pan powodów? W takim razie musi być pan naprawdę pozbawiony przyzwoitości. Przyznam, że nie spodziewałam się, Severusie…

- Jestem pewien – przerwał jej z naciskiem Snape - że zachowane zostaną zwykłe w takich wypadkach środki bezpieczeństwa. - Pozostał opanowany, jakby słowa pielęgniarki nie dotyczyły jego samego.

Umbridge, dysząc, przerzucała ciężar swego ciała z nogi na nogę, a jej wzrok przenosił się z mężczyzny na Pomfrey, przy czym gdy patrzyła na Snape`a, zmuszona była odchylać się do tyłu, gdyż mistrz eliksirów w przeciwieństwie do niej był wysoki i stał bardzo blisko.

- To oczywiste – ciągnął Snape - że w przepadku nieobecności pielęgniarki, jej obowiązki przejmuje najbardziej kompetentny z pracowników, to jest dyrektor. Insynuowanie, że osoba o wieloletnim doświadczeniu ministerialnym jak profesor Umbridge, zaufana samego ministra nie zna podstawy magomedycyny ratunkowej, byłoby… - zawiesił głos, a jedna z czarnych brwi podjechała w górę; wielki orli nos naprężył się – oburzające – dokończył, ściszając głos, który jakby na przekór temu zdawał się brzmieć jeszcze intensywniej.

- Pan raczy kpić, Snape? – Po chwili milczenia pani Pomfrey odezwała się dość pustym głosem, patrząc na niego, jakby oszalał.

Na Dolores Umbridge te słowa również wywarły wrażenie, bo miała minę, jakby życzyła sobie, aby Snape jednak w tym konkretnym przypadku przytaknął pielęgniarce, dając znać, że żartuje. Za to na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się dziwny wyraz złośliwej satysfakcji.

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział zdecydowanie mistrz eliksirów, przekręcając nieco głowę i raz jeszcze unosząc czarną brew, jakby był zdziwiony insynuacją. - Niezdolność do udzielenia stosownej pomocy przy większości wypadków, jakie się zdarzają w szkole może pani zarzucić mnie albo reszcie grona pedagogicznego… - mówił dość ostro. - Ale z całą pewnością nie dyrektorowi tej zacnej placówki. No, oczywiście, gdyby doszło do podobnego zajścia jak to, które miało miejsce wczoraj… mam na myśli, że zjawiłby się tu jeszcze raz wściekły ulubieniec profesora Dumbledore`a, by wstawić się za kimś… - W tym miejscu głos Snape`a zadrgał delikatnie, jakby mężczyzna się zawahał. - No cóż – kontynuował z przekonaniem, przenosząc uprzejme spojrzenie na chorobliwie bladą Umbridge. - Wówczas jestem pewien, że pozostali nauczyciele będą jednak w stanie odpowiednio kompetentnie zareagować, udzielając jakiejś pomocy pani dyrektor… Do czasu przybycia tu pociągiem, kogoś wykwalifikowanego ze Świętego Munga… Oczywiście, jeśli ofiara przeżyje sam atak.

W komnacie zrobiło się uderzająco cicho. Ron od pewnego czasu wyglądał, jakby całkowicie pogodził się z tym, że został wplątany w tę awanturę i łakomie przyglądał się Umbridge. _Śpiew feniksa _– wymówił w myślach. -_ Rozgrzewasz moje serce, wredny draniu_.

- Nie dramatyzujmy - zakończył chłodno Snape. - Nie ma sensu siać paniki wśród pracowników i uczniów. Pani dyrektor - zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Dolores Umbridge - jeśli pani pozwoli, wrócę już do swych licznych obowiązków. Miała pani oczywiście słuszność, że dyskusja nad tą sprawą jest kompletnie niepotrzebna. – Jego głos był pełen uznania. - Naturalnie, zgodnie z pani sugestią, zajmę się kwestiami formalnymi. Obawiam się jednak, że nie prędko uda nam się ściągnąć tu zastępcę, chyba że pani wpływy otworzą na właściwe drzwi – zasugerował jedwabistym głosem, posyłając jej coś na kształt uprzejmego uśmiechu i lekko skłaniając głowę. Wyprostowawszy się, zamarł w bezruchu, znowu przypominając posąg surowego rzymskiego konsula. _Nawet imię by się zgadzało_ – Harry sarknął w myślach.

Dyrektorka wglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie wydobyło się z jej ust. Wyłupiaste oczy wpatrywały się w nowo mianowanego zastępcę, a krótkie paluchy nieświadomie wbijały się w talerz z ciastkami przełożonymi czekoladowym kremem, które stały w pobliżu przewróconej filiżanki. Snape zerknął z zaciekawieniem na jej dłoń, potem przeniósł wzrok na nieco rozdygotaną szeroką twarz, wyczekując. Kokarda na czubku mysich włosów „dygnęła", gdy głowa wykonała ruch „zgody". Umbridge wyglądała jakby bardzo dużo wysiłku wkładała w to, by udać przed obecnymi, że panuje nad sytuacją, a przede wszystkim, że to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, jest dla niej korzystne. Wicedyrektor skinął głową, po czym powoli odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia.

Gdy zwrócił się w stronę okna, wszyscy troje poczuli dreszcz i lekkie uderzenie paniki – jakby ich zobaczył i szedł, by zerwać z nich pelerynę. Ostatnia scena oddająca pełnię jego tryumfu i cynizm całej sytuacji. Jego twarz była posągowa – biała i zastygła. Czarne oczy zerknęły w pociemniałe okno, za którym lało. Skręcił do drzwi i po chwili zniknął. Dopiero wówczas wrócił im oddech. Wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Drzwi były oczywiście zamknięte. Snape za nimi. Oni uwięzieni. Umbridge zerknęła na Flitwicka i Sprout, ale nauczyciele nie odezwali się ani słowem. Profesor Binns spał w swoim fotelu – o ile duchy mogą spać. Za to pani Pomfrey wyprostowawszy się, ruszyła do drzwi, szeleszcząc fartuchem. Nagle dało się usłyszeć trzask. Na stole, tuż przy miejscu, w którym stał auror, przewrócił się dzbanek z herbatą, rozpadając się na kawałki i strącając mniejszy dzbanuszek z mlekiem na dywan. Zrobiło się niewielkie zamieszanie. Pani Pomfrey drgnęła, trzymając otwarte drzwi i na chwilę odwróciła głowę w kierunku wnętrza. Nie trzeba było nawet porozumiewawczego spojrzenia – Harry, Hermiona i Ron po prostu ruszyli przez pokój i otwarte wejście.

- Najmocniej państwa przepraszam – usłyszeli za plecami gruby głos z jakimś dziwnym akcentem.

Sala wejściowa była stosunkowo pusta. Harry pchnął ich w kierunku kolumny. Ledwie dobiegli i ukryli się za filarem, jednym ruchem ściągnął z nich pelerynę.

- O Boże! – wydusił z siebie Ron. – Nienawidzę was. Ten dzbanek, dobrze, że pękł ten dzbanek. Szczęście…

- Szczęście nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, Ron – powiedziała Hermiona tonem, który przypominał ten, którego używała na co dzień profesor McGonagall. – Za to dobrze opanowane zaklęcie niewerbalne, owszem. Swoją drogą ten auror to jakiś nieudolny kretyn. Idziemy. Musimy złapać Snape`a.

Mistrz eliksirów, zatrzymany przez dwóch Ślizgonów, przy głównym wejściu do szkoły, właśnie zamierzał ruszyć w kierunku korytarza wiodącego do lochów.

- Hermiono, daj spokój, proszę cię – mruknął Harry, idąc za przyjaciółką. - To chyba jasne, że nic z tego nie będzie. To, że nienawidzi tej jędzy i ma urocze poczucie humoru, nie oznacza, że odpuści nam! Otrząśnij się!

- Racja – rzucił Ron, bo Hermiona brnęła niewzruszenie naprzód. – Ale stary, wdziałeś twarz Umbridge? – Na wszelki wypadek ściszył trochę głos, ponieważ mijał ich właśnie jeden z aurorów. Zdawało się, że zapomniał o tym, co wydarzyło się chwilę wcześniej. - Kocham ją taką. Gdyby nie to, że mamy z nim rozmawiać, powiedziałbym, że chyba znowu przez chwilę coś do niego poczułem.

- Każdy coś czuje do Snape`a, Ron. Niechęć, a częściej czystą nienawiść – prychnął Harry; był raczej w kiepskim nastroju. Za chwilę czekało go spotkanie z jedną z trzech osobistych nemezis. I na dodatek, dzięki Hermionie, dosłownie biegł teraz na jej spotkanie.

- Chcę wiedzieć, co z profesor McGonagall i zamierzam spróbować – rzuciła im przez ramię zdeterminowana przyjaciółka. – Nie drażnijcie go tylko. Może nam powiedzieć, przez wzgląd na NIĄ! – W tym momencie wymijali grupkę uczniów wychodzących na błonia.

Ron jęknął, przewracając oczami. Na „nią" znaczyło na Umbridge czy na McGonagall? I ciągnął dalej swoją poprzednią myśl, nadal mając przed oczami wyraz twarzy Ropuchy z kilku ostatnich ujęć tego przedstawienia:

- Ta panika w jej małych oczkach, zagubienie i wreszcie narastająca histeria… Uh… żesz ty…– zakończył, gdy minęli zakręt i na horyzoncie, na końcu korytarza zobaczyli czarną powiewającą togę Snape`a; przeszło mu przez myśl, że zaczyna czuć to, co przed chwilą opisał.

- Panie profesorze – powiedziała głośniej Hermiona. Słowo poniosło się po korytarzu, nim Harry zdążył wymyślić jak ją powstrzymać. Mistrz eliksirów zatrzymał się i odwracając głowę spojrzał na nich spomiędzy kurtyny czarnych włosów. Przyspieszyli kroku, doganiając go. Korytarz prowadzący do lochów był pusty, wyłączając ich czworo.

- Jak miło – rzekł zimno Snape, wykrzywiając wargi w znajomym drwiącym grymasie. W tym momencie stał już odwrócony do nich frontem, gdy tym czasem jego czarna szata zdawała się dopiero gonić za ruchem ciała; a może to tylko Ron widział ten złowrogi, nienaturalny ruch w zwolnionym tempie.

- Słucham? – powiedział cierpko.

- Chcieliśmy pana prosić, profesorze, by zechciał nam pan udzielić informacji na temat zdrowia profesor McGonagall – powiedziała rzeczowo Hermiona.

Czarne brwi Snape`a podjechały w górę.

- Powiedz mi, Granger, czy ja według ciebie wyglądam na uzdrowiciela? – odezwał się łagodnie. - A może na ducha opiekuńczego?

Ron coś wymamrotał pod nosem.

- Ach, pan Weasley – wymówił z pewnym zainteresowaniem, jakby dopiero co zauważył obecność Rona. - Co też pan tam bełkoce? Trochę odwagi. Pana przedsiębiorczy bracia potrafili wykazać się tą słynną i tak podziwianą przez wspominaną profesor McGonagall bohaterszczyzną – zadrwił. - Swoją drogą wasza matka musi być dumna ze swych dwóch pociech… W końcu udało im się uzyskać SUMY. Pan zdaje się jeszcze nie dotarł do tego etapu.

Ron zrobił się potwornie czerwony.

- Czy nie mógłby pan… po prostu powiedzieć nam, jak czuje się opiekunka naszego domu? Panie profesorze – wydusił Harry, siląc się na najbardziej uprzejmy ton, na jaki w tym momencie było go stać i przybierając możliwie grzeczną minę.

- Najwidoczniej nie mógłbym, Potter. – Snape wyraźnie czekał na to, aż Harry się wtrąci. Czarne oczy zwęziły się. - Myślałem, że wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno, ale sławny chłopiec oczywiście potrzebuje specjalnej uwagi i wyjaśnień.

- Nieprawda, nie potrzebuję specjalnej… – powiedział Harry, zaciskając wargi i starając się opanować. W myślach zaczął jak mantrę powtarzać „McGonagall, Hermiona, McGonagall, Hermiona…"

- Doprawdy?

- Panie profesorze – wtrąciła się Hermiona - po prostu martwimy się o stan zdrowia naszej opiekunki. Pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła udzielić nam szerszych informacji…

- I postanowiliście zapytać mnie. Wzruszające, panno… - zawiesił głos, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś i wreszcie bez entuzjazmu dokończył - Granger.

- Pan zawsze wydaje się być dobrze poinformowany i…

- Niech pani sobie daruje - przerwał jej, krzywiąc wargi. - Opiekunka waszego domu została przeniesiona do szpitala, to chyba do was dotarło. Czuje się więc, jak można z tego wnioskować, nienajlepiej. Ale wy byście oczywiście pragnęli otrzymywać osobiste raporty medyczne co godzinę. Musiało nastąpić niedopatrzenie, jeśli dotąd do was nie dotarły – zakończył obrzydliwie uprzejmym tonem.

- To chyba normalne, że zależy nam, by się dowiedzieć, jak ona się czuje? – wyrzucił nerwowo Harry. Miał dosyć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego znalazł się w tym miejscu. Hermiona mogła sama pójść, jeśli nie chciała drażnić tego drania. To jasne, że sam widok Harry`ego doprowadzał Snape`a do wrzenia i vice versa.

Hermiona zagryzła wargi, a Ron szczęki. Czekali na wymówione z lubością albo gniewem: „Gryffindor traci przez pana…" W korytarzu pojawiło się kilku Ślizgonów; mijając swego opiekuna i Gryfonów, umilkli, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się szydercze uśmieszki.

- Ona, Potter? - zapytał cicho i zjadliwie, Snape. - Co za głęboki wyraz szacunku wobec opiekunki własnego domu. No to co, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Nie, to byłoby wysoce niestosowne. Dwadzieścia. Myślę, że przynajmniej tyle jest warte dla ciebie dobre imię profesor McGonagall, Potter. – Nazwisko Harry`ego zostało wymówione z wyraźną niechęcią. - A może więcej? Jakieś propozycje?… - Obdarował ich kolejno przeszywającym spojrzeniem. - Nie?… No cóż. – Jego ton wyrażał rozczarowanie - Jestem pewien, że wasza opiekunka poczuje się wyjątkowo zmotywowana, gdy się zjawi i zobaczy opróżnioną z rubinów klepsydrę. Z przyjemnością dopilnuję, by dotarła do niej pełna lista przewinień, jakich dopuścili się jej ulubieńcy, w czasie, gdy przechodziła rekonwalescencję. A teraz bądźcie łaskawi zejść mi z drogi – syknął i zamiatając czarną szatą ruszył w dół po schodach prowadzących do lochów.

- No cóż, nikt nie mówił, że to będzie łatwe, prawda? - odezwała się Hermiona, gdy Snape zniknął im z oczu, a ona zdążyła kilkakrotnie zaczerpnąć powietrza i rozluźnić mięśnie. Ruszyli w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. - Za cenę dwudziestu rubinów - powiedziała trochę nieszczęśliwym głosem - i upokorzenia dowiedzieliśmy się jednak, że rokowania nie są tragiczne… Będzie dobrze. Ulżyło mi trochę. I możemy być raczej pewni, że pani Pomfrey nie opuści szkoły, przynajmniej do przybycia następcy. Teraz możemy skupić się na egzaminach.

- I skąd niby to wiemy, że z McGonagall będzie w porządku, Hermiono? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Ron

- Och, pomyśl, Ron - rzuciła krótko. Po chwili, patrząc na obu przyjaciół, stwierdziła, że musi jednak sama wyjaśnić. Zarówno skwaszony Ron, jak i nadal kipiący ze złości Harry nie wyglądali w tym momencie na zdolnych, by samodzielnie przeanalizować sprawę. Gdy przechodzili przez nieco mniej okupowany przez studentów korytarz, przyciszywszy głos, powiedziała: - Skoro Snape ma zamiar zobaczyć minę, jaką będzie miała profesor McGonagall, gdy ta ujrzy pustą klepsydrę Gryffindoru, to chyba można wnioskować, że jest przekonany, iż ona tu wróci, prawda? Nie sądzę, by mówił o spotkaniu w zaświatach. Poza tym wyraźnie powiedział słowo „rekonwalescencja", co oznacza…

- Wiemy, co to oznacza, Hermiono – wtrącił Harry. – Tylko powstaje pytanie, czy przypadkiem nie była to pusta gadanina, ukierunkowana raczej na to, by poinformować nas, że stracimy mnóstwo punktów… wszystkie punkty – poprawił się z naciskiem - a on będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Jakby to było coś nowego! Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że tylko ty bierzesz słowa o „rekonwalescencji" za dobrą wróżbę. To _było_, Hermiono, trochę _zbyt_ łatwe.

.

~~o~~

Minerwa McGonagall czuła, jak coś wgniatało jej pierś, nie mogła nabrać powietrza, później to powietrze zaczęło tłoczyć się jej w płucach, wypychając klatkę piersiową w górę, rozdymając, rozsuwając na boki, jakby chciało ją rozerwać; to tak bolało, chciała krzyczeć, ale nie była wstanie. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Przeszywał ją okropny, niegasnący ból. Jej skóra piekła, płonęła, pękała. Nie mogła tego wszystkiego przerwać. Nie mogła nawet się ruszyć. Wszystko działo się poza jakąkolwiek jej kontrolą. Bała się. Czuła narastającą panikę i jednocześnie wszechogarniającą słabość.

Było na przemian jasno i ciemno; coś ją raziło, to znowu pochłaniała ją jakaś gęsta, smolista czerń. Było jej duszno.

Wiedziała, że dotykają ją czyjeś ręce. Miała wrażenie, że wyciąga się ku niej mnóstwo dłoni, które ją ściskają, trącają, podają i wyrywają sobie jej ciało. Wszystko bolało: skóra, mięsnie, kości, całe wnętrze, a oni wciąż dotykali… Była bezsilna.

_Co się dzieje? Gdzie jestem? _– powtarzała w kółko w myślach, jakby ktoś mógł ją usłyszeć i litując się udzielić odpowiedzi. Dlaczego jej to robiono? Nie mogła się bronić, przeciwstawić.

Wszystko było nieznane i przykre… Zapachy były obce. Ohydne. Chciała przestać je wdychać, uciec. Pragnęła móc się rozpłakać… Jednak jedyne, co było jej dostępne, to te wszystkie dręczące jej ciało i umysł odczucia, reszta nie należała do niej.

Uderzały w nią fale gorąca i zimna. Najpierw pojawiały się w brzuchu, a potem promieniowały. Raz wszystko ją paliło, to znowu czuła jak do granic bólu marzną jej stopy i dłonie. Nie mogła nimi ruszać, miała wrażenie, że po prostu wie, że ją bolą, ale nie była w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie te stopy i dłonie są.

Wreszcie poczuła, jakby zrzucono ją skądś z wysoka, w jakiś tunel… Jakby spadała i spadała, aż ciśnienie w tym tunelu zaczynało ją gnieść, miażdżyć… Aż wreszcie wszystko zgasło.

.

~~o~~

Snape wpadł do swoich prywatnych komnat, klnąc w myślach na Pottera i jego nieodłącznych przyjaciół. Musiał jak najszybciej skontaktować się z dyrektorem Świętego Munga Percivalem McKellenem i dowiedzieć, co też za niespodzianki przygotowało ministerstwo dla odwiedzających Minerwę McGonagall. Naturalnie, że Korneliusz Knot - podobnie jak Dolores Umbridge - ze szczególnym utęsknieniem oczekiwał wizyty w strzeżonej separatce jednego gościa - Albusa Dumbledore`a. Severus był pewien, po tym, co powiedziała podczas śniadania Umbridge, że coś wymyślili. W związku z tym też pragnął jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Albusem i porozmawiać z nim oko w oko. Miał nadzieję, że to on jako pierwszy przekaże staremu czarodziejowi informację o wczorajszych wypadkach. W porannych gazetach nie pojawiły się żadne wzmianki, ale Snape domyślał się, że popołudniowe wydanie specjalne Proroka Codziennego, będzie się rozwodzić nad wydarzeniami, przedstawiając przygotowaną przez ministerstwo relację. Niestety nadzieje Umbridge i Ministra nie były tak znowu płonne. Gdyby Albus dowiedział się w niewłaściwy sposób o tym, co się stało, szczególnie zaś o tym, że Minerwa w bardzo złym stanie trafiła do szpitala, mógłby zareagować wyjątkowo emocjonalnie, nierozważnie. To byłoby niepożądane. Ta różowa idiotka i Knot nie dopuszczali jednak do swej świadomości, że w gruncie rzeczy nie chcieliby doświadczyć sytuacji, w której Albus Dumbledore straciłby nad sobą panowanie. Lepiej, by nie pojawił się w stanie takiego wzburzenia w szpitalu, szkole czy ministerstwie.

Mistrz eliksirów nie liczył na zbyt wiele w związku ze swą dzisiejszą nominacją, ale przynajmniej nie stracili doszczętnie tego przyczółka. Teoretycznie był to najlepszy dla ich strony wybór – Severus posiadał odpowiednią pozycję i potrafił na niej grać na tyle dobrze, by nieco pohamować Umbridge w jej chorych posunięciach. Pojawiał się jednak pewien problem, jeśli chodzi o Czarnego Pana. Lord prawdopodobnie uzna w tej sytuacji, że Snape ma rozwiązane ręce i może wydać Pottera. No bo któż niby strzeże dzieciaka, gdy zniknął Dumbledore i Minerwa, a on sam został wicedyrektorem? Niestety niezbyt zabawny był w tym kontekście fakt, że w rzeczywistości to właśnie on strzegł gówniarza. Tego raczej nie powinien nigdzie mówić głośno - część osób by rozśmieszył, część przeraził, a Czarny Pan… no cóż, zapewne uwolniłby bachora od znienawidzonego ochroniarza, a może najpierw uwolniłby Severusa od Pottera. Jedno i drugie chwilowo nie było dobrym wyjściem dla jasnej strony. _Feniks jako wymówka to trochę mało, by zwodzić Czarnego Pana dłużej niż kilka dni_ – myślał gorączkowo. - _Chyba żeby Fawkes jeszcze przed końcem roku szkolnego odtransportował chłopaka do krewnych._ Mieliby przynajmniej wakacje na unormowanie spraw. Tak czy siak, Snape nie miał wiele czasu – musiał widzieć się z Dumbledore`em, zanim gazety roztrąbią te wszystkie nowiny.

Niestety w kwaterze mistrza eliksirów nadal nie było patronusa w kształcie feniksa z odpowiedzią od Dumbledore`a. Rano Severus zostawił na Spinner`s End list z wyraźną prośbą, by dyrektor natychmiast po powrocie dał mu znać. Gdyby stary czarodziej wrócił, z całą pewnością nie zwlekając poinformowałby Snape`a; ta przedłużająca się nieobecność jego zwierzchnika była dla Severusa kolejnym powodem do niepokoju.

Wysłał do McKellena swojego patronusa z prośbą o informacje; nie było obawy, że ktoś się zorientuje, od kogo jest posłaniec, bo oprócz Snape`a tylko dwoje ludzi znało jego postać. Potem przez chwilę stał przed wielkim kominkiem, wpatrując się w płonący ogień. Próbował się uspokoić i poukładać fakty.

Oczywiście dobrze się stało, że trójka ulubieńców Minerwy go zaczepiła. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż mózg grupy – Granger - pojęła, iż udzielił im odpowiedzi na palące pytanie. Przyszło mu po prostu do głowy, że, mając swoją upragnioną informację, nie powinni próbować… na przykład dostać się do Świętego Munga, czy też w jakiś inny, głupi sposób starać się zdobyć wiadomości o stanie zdrowia Minerwy. _Umbridge opiekunem Gryffindoru_ – skrzywił się do swych myśli. Nawet on nie był tak wyrachowany, by cieszyć się takim obrotem spraw; ta kobieta była do szczętu zła i na dodatek niepoczytalna – to wyjątkowo parszywa mieszanka. Przyszło mu nagle do głowy, że gdyby ktoś poinformował o tym Minerwę, w ciągu kilku minut stanęłaby w drzwiach Hogwartu, by bronić zagrożonych lwiątek. Zamiast uśmiechnąć się złośliwie, przymknął oczy. Niestety sam Severus nie był taki pewny tego, co zasugerował Gryfonom. Wiedział, że teraz jeszcze będzie musiał delikatnie skłamać w tej sprawie Albusowi. Mistrz eliksirów nauczył się wprowadzać w błąd Czarnego Pana, ale okłamać Dumbledore`a było nieporównanie trudniej – tu bowiem nie liczyły się jego opanowanie legilimencji czy oklumencji; stary czarodziej nie potrzebował tego typu sztuczek, by rozpoznać, czy ktoś mówi prawdę, czy łże. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że żałuje, iż jemu nikt nie skłamie w tej jednej sprawie. Chciałby, by ktoś go dobrze okłamał, by te przeklęte ręce przestały mu drżeć. Zacisnął szczupłe dłonie na kamiennym okapie kominka, aż posiniały.

.

* * *

* * *

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca; jeśli to nie była zbyt trudna i męcząca przeprawa, zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnych rozdziałów. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. ***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **_

_Pozdrawiam EV

* * *

_

* * *

.

**Dział - "Odpowiedzi na komentarze czytelników":**

Mysiszczurek:

Miło mi, dziękuję Ci za komentarz i dobre słowo;)

pduchnowska:

Nie wiem wprawdzie, czego dotyczy słowo „notatka", ale dzięki za uwagę ;-).

EV


End file.
